A Change of Instinct
by xxpipxx
Summary: "Mara, Mick's a meathead!" Those words are what potentially ended his chances with her, but what if he'd stopped himself before he'd said them? Would everything be different? JARA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey : ) **

**This story is set starting from the moment Jerome asks Mara out, based on what would happen if Jerome hadn't insulted Mick.**

**Jerome POV**

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

I cocked my head, shrugging slightly, too embarrassed to say it out loud. She'd understand, she's the brainy one after all.

"Because, I'm still trying to figure out the whole Mick equation..." she said, turning slightly.

I was so sick of Mick Campbell. He was completely brain-dead, treated Mara like dirt most of the time, and I still couldn't figure out what attracted her to him in the first place.

She was still babbling on, talking about how complicated it was, and how she didn't really know what was going on. I grabbed her shoulders. "Mara..." _Mick's a meathead. And look at you, you're bright and pretty, and you've got a future. Like me. Are you actually ready to throw all that away on a loser like Campbell?_

Somehow, I stopped myself. As much as I hated the guy, for some reason, Mara _liked _him, and insulting him wouldn't have been the answer.

"Jerome, are you ok? Look, I'm really sorry and everything, but..."

I realised I was still holding onto her shoulders, and hadn't said anything for a few seconds longer than what was deemed normal.

"Er, yeah, sorry, just lost in thought. Look, I understand you and Mick still need to 'sort things out' per say. But do you want to go anyway, just as friends? Call it, a lunch meeting between candidate and campaign manager?" I shot her a flash of my best smile. Fake, but all the same.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said with a smile, and her eyes seemed to glisten. "As long as it really is ok with you to just go as friends? I mean, I wouldn't want anything to be awkward between us..."

_No. It's not OK. We could be so good together Mara, if only you knew..._

"It's fine, honestly Mara. I mean, your campaign needs to be red hot, even though it's only Amelia Pinches that we have to beat." I said, smirking at the thought, and we walked to class, her chattering away about poster ideas. I already had that covered though, but it would be a surprise. We'd had a good laugh taking photos the night before, trying to find the perfect one for Mara's campaign. But she didn't know that I'd stayed up all night, fiddling around on my laptop till I'd found the perfect poster, one where Mara looked bright, happy, beautiful...

I still couldn't believe it. Jerome Clarke doesn't fall for a girl, he floats around from girl to girl, picking out the hottest, and charming them with his smooth talking. Or not, and for once, I'd taken down my barriers, and actually let someone in. Yeah, times were changing for Jerome Clarke.

**Mara POV**

My mind was whirring. Had Jerome honestly asked me out on a date? And then accepted my decision without insulting anyone? I knew he wasn't a fan of Mick, he never had been, so everything seemed even stranger. I was surprisingly looking forward to lunch with Jerome, though just as friends, definitely. Mick and I weren't _technically _together or anything, but we'd definitely had a moment before he left, and before that whole stupid photo thing, he'd liked me, he'd asked me out, so something could still happen. And Jerome? Well, he was Jerome. I'd never thought of him as anything more than a friend, or even as a friend most of the time. But recently, with Mick gone, with Patricia hanging out with Nina and Fabian all the time, we'd definitely becoming closer, and he'd told me things I don't even think Alfie knew about.

We walked into history together, and I took up my usual spot besides Patricia. I could see Nina and Fabian sat together, laughing about something. Cute.

"You and Clarke eh?" Patricia said with a smirk, making me jump. "Moved on quick..."

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"You two have been hanging out a lot together recently...just saying."

"Whoah. Whoah. Nothing's going on between me and Jerome, I swear! We're just friends, that's all, and he's helping me with my campaign and everything..." I babbled, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. I mean, what if Mick found out and thought I was dating Jerome?

"Alright, calm down!" Patricia said, laughing. "Though I have to say, despite the fact that he's horrible and manipulative, he's a better choice than Mick"

I just gave her a look. She didn't get it. Just like Jerome, she'd never really liked Mick either, but she didn't know him like I did, she didn't know how sweet he could be.

"Look, there's definitely nothing between me and Jerome. I like Mick! You know I do! When do you think he's coming back?"

**Patricia POV**

I let her go on about Mick for ages, nodding in the right places, but not really listening. Eurgh, why Mick? Though, why Jerome? He was a good laugh, but as a boyfriend? Yeah, right. Though funnily enough I could imagine the two of them together...

"And then Mick said..." Mara continued, saying how _sweet _he was, how _kind _he was, how she really hoped they'd get back together.

I shot a look behind me, and Jerome was listening to her, looking completely and utterly crestfallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerome POV**

I was in a bad mood. I mean, anyone would, after having to endure an hour of the girl you like talking about how great some other guy was. I wish she could just see how much of an idiot the guy is.

"Hey, Jerome, wait up!"

I turned to see Alfie, jogging after me.

"Hey dude" I said, slightly glumly.

"Hey Jerome, right, do you think I should make another move on Amber? I mean, she and Mick broke up _ages _ago, and now cause of Mick and Mara going out..."

"They're not going out."

"Yeah, I know, but they're gonna get together again, aren't they? So, right, Amber..."

"They might not get back together again." I cut in. "You never know."

Alfie looked confused for a second, and then laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry dude, I forgot you've got the hots for a certain science geek these days."

"Shut up Alfie" I said, walking slightly faster.

He laughed again, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Sorry. Anyway, catch you later, I need to put my plan into action!"

He ran off, catching up with Nina, Fabian and Amber. I didn't bother watching to see how his 'plan' turned out, likelihood is Amber would shoot him down. Again.

I walked on my own back to the house, surprisingly enjoying the time to myself, without all the drama. When I made it back to the house, Mara was waiting in the living room. _Perfect Mara. _

"Jerome!" she said excitedly. Wait, she was pleased to see me? "Listen, about that lunch, can we do it tomorrow?"

I just stood there in amazement. Oh my God. Maybe Mara really _did _want to go out with me...

**Mara POV**

I was so glad to see Jerome. I'd spent my last free period jotting down notes for the campaign. Policies, tactics, my speech. I wonder if Jerome would like my muffin idea...

He looked a bit stunned when I asked him about lunch, I guess he must have forgotten.

"Yeah!" he said happily, a smile on his face. "Yeah, that's great!"

"Good" I said, "Because I have plenty of ideas to talk about, and I wanted to talk to you about them sooner rather than later, in case Amelia Pinches has more up her sleeve than we expected."

At that moment, his face dropped ever so slightly, but he picked it up again almost instantly, smiling again, but not as hard.

"Yeah, sounds great, I'll er, bring my notepad. Meet you at one?"

I nodded.

"Cool." He said, and starting walking towards his room. I frowned at the mood change.

"Jerome, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just planning a prank with Alfie. It's gonna be epic." He said, smiling quickly, and then disappearing with haste.

I sat back down, feeling a bit sad now that I didn't have Jerome to hang out with. But then all of a sudden, Amber burst into the room like a pink and white hurricane.

"Oh. My. God. Did I just hear right? Are you and Jerome going on a date? That is sooo cute!" she squealed, grabbing my hand and jumping up and down.

Oh dear, did everyone think this? And Amber was such a gossip, she was bound to spread this around! Mick would hear! I couldn't have that...

"NO! Amber, no! It's a not a date, it's just, school rep stuff! We're just going to talk about that, really boring stuff. We're just friends!" I said quickly, desperately trying to get her to stop jumping.

"Eurgh, school rep? Boring! Why would _anyone_ want to write speeches, and have, like, responsibilities? They cause stress you know, and stress is a crucial part of ageing."

I smiled; glad she was off topic, and back to being, well, Amber. We talked for a while, mainly about the lack of pink in my wardrobe, and then eventually Trudy called for dinner.

In a way, it was nice having dinner without Mick being there. At least I could relax a bit, and not worry about impressing him. I sat next to Jerome, and he shot a smile at me, before turning back to his meal.

**Jerome POV**

I wish I knew what to say. She was right there, but I couldn't think of a conversation to start, and I couldn't real talk to her at all without getting grief from Alfie and the others. Besides, after earlier, I knew she was definitely only interested in me as a friend. I don't know why I got my hopes up, of course she likes Mick. It's typical really, like my destiny is to be miserable.

"Dude, guess what I just thought. I have a totally genius way of getting back at those 7th graders" said Alfie, and I turned to give my full attention, listening intently as he described his latest scheme. After a couple of minutes, I felt a small poke in my ribs.

"Hey Jerome, sorry to interrupt" said Mara, smiling slightly as she withdrew her hand. "But are you sure you're ok about tomorrow? You seemed a bit odd earlier; don't worry about it if you can't..."

"No, no, I'm fine! Definitely on for tomorrow." I said with a smile. It wasn't a lunch _date _with Mara, but it was still lunch with Mara. Better than nothing, I told myself.

"Good" she said, smiling again, and giving me another swift poke.

"Mara," I said, raising my eyebrow. "Do you know who you're dealing with? I've never lost a poke war in my life."

"Bring it" she said smirking.

And then we were off, firing jabs at each other in every direction, until the other s looked annoyed at out disruptive behaviour, and we were both laughing so hard that breathing became painful.

"Guys, cut it out yeah?" said Patricia, with a smirk. We stopped, but she shot me a look, and I started laughing again.

After dinner, Mara got up, still giggling, and headed for her room. "Night Jerome," she said, "See you at one tomorrow"

That night, I couldn't sleep. This lunch could make or break our relationship, I had to be extra careful not to insult Mick, but not to say nice things about him either.

Tomorrow was a big day. Lunch with Mara.

**Mara POV**

That night, I couldn't sleep. Mick was coming home, Mick was coming home! What would I wear? And lunch with Jerome should be fun, he really is a laugh, I thought, thinking back to our antics at dinner. It'll make waiting for Mick's arrival less tense.

Tomorrow was a big day. Mick was coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia POV**

Mara got up an hour earlier than usual this morning. Rushing around saying things like "Would Mick like this?" or "Does my hair look ok?" She's turning into Amber, I swear.

I guess it was sweet that she and Mick actually sort of worked. Though I did tell her, I told her it wouldn't be all happily ever after when it came to Mick Campbell. When I finally got rescued from Rufus (the thought still gives me nightmares), I was filled in on the gossip. Mara and Mick went out. Mara and Mick broke up. Too much drama there for me, too much drama.

I lay in bed groggily; watching as Mara ran around, simultaneously getting ready for school, getting ready for a campaign meeting with Jerome, and planning an outfit to wear this evening, for Mick's arrival.

Jerome. Yeah, Mick would _not _have been best pleased if he'd seen that ridiculously flirty poking thing yesterday night...

**Mara POV**

I think I was done. I'd printed off all the posters for the campaign, my school bag was packed, and I had the perfect outfit for later. _Not that anything's going to happen. Not like you're going to get back together._ I told myself that over and over again. Mick was probably still mad at me, I'd done a horrible thing after all. But we'd had a moment, we'd definitely had a moment...

"Earth to Mara?"

My train of thoughts was interrupted, and Patricia was laughing at me.

"Aww, dreaming of Mick?" she said with a slight sneer. I blushed.

"Maybe..."

"Or...maybe it was Jerome?" she said wickedly, I looked up and she winked.

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me. I thought maybe I was right yesterday, and it was Jerome you were fantasising about, especially after last night's shenanigans."

I was fed up of this. Nothing was going on between me and Jerome. He was my friend, and that was it. As if I would fancy Jerome.

"Last night? Are you serious? Patricia, I assure you, we're just friends. And besides, it's _Jerome._"

She just smirked again, and I sighed angrily. She didn't get it. But it was a busy day, so I had to focus.

I left Anubis house straight after breakfast, ready to plaster the school with Mara posters before first class.

**Jerome POV**

I walked into school feeling triumphant. The posters I made looked amazing, and I had enough to cover all the other ones, the ones made to obviously sabotage Mara's campaign. I mean, seriously? They weren't nice.

Morning classes passed horrendously slowly. Mrs. Andrews spent way to long discussing French verbs, and the whole time I was desperate for it to be lunchtime, so I could meet Mara, and have a civilised conversation with her without the rest of the house eavesdropping.

"Dude, you wanna hang out this lunchtime?" asked Alfie, when the lesson finally came to a close.

"Oh, I can't, Busy."

I hurried off, feeling a pang of guilt as I left my best friend hanging. He couldn't know, he'd only follow us, or prank us, or tell the others. And as much as I hated Mick, I didn't want him beating me up for stepping on his turf or anything... _Not his turf. They're broken up._

I headed back towards the house, checking my watch. Quarter to one. Excellent, I was early.

As I approached, a large taxi drew up, and out stepped...Mick. Great. Mick Campbell had to ruin everything even more than he already had, by arriving early.

Glancing down the road, I could also see Mara walking towards me. _Oh no._ If she saw Mick, then that would be it. No lunch with Mara for me, and I doubted that Mick would act too kindly about moving it to another date. Panicking, I walked towards Mara, just as Mick went back inside the house to unpack.

"Hi Mara!" I said cheerfully, as we met.

"Hey Jerome, do you mind if I just pop back to the house, I left my purse there..." she said, carrying on towards the house. _No, no, no!_

"Actually Mara, I'm paying, special treat." I just hoped that I had the money...

She looked sceptical. "That's very sweet and all Jerome, but isn't that kinda like what you'd do on a date...and we're just friends."

I sighed to myself. She was so against the idea of us ever being anything more...

"Don't be stupid. Just a friend treating a friend, that's all"

"Wow. Are you being generous for no apparent reason? I feel like this should be documented or something..." she said, obviously confused at this sudden act of kindness. _There is a reason Mara, open your eyes wider and see the truth._

"You flatter me Mara," I said sarcastically, and she laughed.

The walk to the cafe seemed so natural. We chatted about anything and everything, though not Mick, I made sure of that, steering the conversation away whenever people from the house were mentioned.

Fingers crossed, lunch would be Mick free.

**Mara POV**

"So, did you see my posters?" I asked excitedly during the meal, hoping they'd already made an impact.

"No? I didn't know you'd made any."

"You really haven't seen them? I put them up everywhere, they say 'committed to change' on them?"

He choked a second, and looked up. Slowly he reached into his bag, and there was one of my posters, slightly crumpled at the edge.

"You mean this?" he said, looking a bit horrified.

"Yes! Wait, why did you take it down? Oh, god, you don't like them do you?" I asked, finally twigging on to the expression on his face.

"Well, don't get me wrong Mara, it's not _that _bad... I just don't think it's your most flattering photo."

I watched as he pulled out the one he'd designed, and I was in awe. It looked, amazing, professional, and even I had to admit it was a good photo of me.

"Jerome, how..."

"I told you I was a good campaign manager didn't I?" he said with a wink, and I had to agree that his was a lot nicer than mine.

"Fine. I give in, you win." I said, smiling.

"Jerome Clarke. King of campaign managers, king of photoshop...king of poke wars." He said triumphantly.

"You seriously thought you won last night? You're mistaken..." I said, folding my arms.

He laughed, then smiled at me. It was strange, but thinking back, I realised that I hardly ever saw Jerome smile like this, like he was truly happy. Sure, he was always joking around with Alfie, but he always had an evil glint in his eye that ruined it slightly. This was a _real _smile, and I have to admit that it was a _nice _smile.

**Jerome POV**

The meal passed by in a happy daze. The conversation flowed naturally, we laughed, joked, and only touched on a few points of Mara's campaign. I had to admit to myself, that even though I spent the whole time wishing we really were on a date, having her as a friend was nice. Really nice. And I think she was starting to like me more. She was starting to laugh at my sarcastic comments rather than taking them seriously.

"Oh, is that the time?" Mara said suddenly. "We should probably go."

I saw in her face what the reason was. Mick. Mick Campbell. Stupid Mick 'Meathead' Campbell home from his stupid sports tryout. And she still only had eyes for him. I kicked myself for being so naive. She loved Mick, not me. _I'm stupid for thinking anyone as perfect as her would ever pick a rotten, washed up loser like me. _

I paid, and we walked back to Anubis house, still chatting as before, but she was a little distant, and I could tell she wasn't giving me 100% of her attention. And she was walking faster than normal. I sighed. She was so keen to see him again, but at least she hadn't just run off. We were at least still having a decent conversation.

"Wait, so you and Alfie seriously had to dance around in blow up ballet costumes?"

"Yeah. Mortifying. And we had to pay money to charity. What a waste! Mr. Winkler is on our hit list now, I swear it."

She nudged me playfully, in a way that I knew meant "shut up, stop being so mean".

This was nice, this was natural. Lunch with Mara had definitely been a success. Until...

"Mara?" A voice called from behind.

"MICK!" shouted Mara, turning, and running away from me into Mick's arms.

**Thanks for reading =) **

**Will aim to get another chapter up tonight if I can, or sometime tomorrow!**

**JARA forever ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mara POV**

"MICK!" I cried, running to him and wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I didn't know if that was a bad idea or not, but he seemed to respond equally happily. _He liked me. He really did. _

"It's great to see you again Mara," he said happily. "I've actually spent the last couple of hours looking for you."

I was a bit stunned. I didn't even expect to see him now, not till this evening at least, but I was still beaming at him, a smile fixed on my face.

"Oh, I was out for lunch with Jerome" I replied, still smiling, still so happy.

Mick glanced over at Jerome, who was still standing a few feet away, looking murderous.

"Oh, right, I didn't realise you and Clarke had gotten...close." He looked a bit disappointed. Oh no, he really thought it was a date? I was worried this would happen...

"It was just a campaign meeting. He's my campaign manager see, I decided to run for school representative!"

Mick still didn't look entirely convinced, and shot a swift glare at Jerome, who got the hint and walked away, back towards the house.

"Mick, we're just friends." I assured him, and he looked a little more comfortable. "I missed you while you were away."

He smiled again, and we walked back to the house together, just talking and catching up. Well, I caught him up about what had been going on here, not so much the other way around. Somehow he seemed a little reluctant to talk about his trip, and I didn't really have too much to say, and I had to avoid talking too much about Jerome, because Mick's face tensed a little every time his name was mentioned.

_But we were talking. He was happy to see me. Life was good._

**Jerome POV**

I stayed out of the way. Her face when she saw him...it crushed me a little bit. She was so damn happy, happiness was practically radiating from her face. _If only I could make her feel like that._

I sat in the lounge, reading a book, but secretly checking the window every few seconds in case they were coming back. I needed to know if they were back together, it sure _looked _like that. But until I saw some visible evidence, I wouldn't know for sure.

"Where'd you disappear to earlier?" Alfie asked me, bounding into the room and leaping onto the sofa opposite.

"Oh, er, I had lunch with Mara," I said, still glancing at the window.

"Bet you _loved _that dude," he said, chuckling. "Though lover boy's back in town now, so watch out!"

"Don't remind me..." I scowled. "It was nice to have a few days without seeing his stupid face."

Then I saw them, finally, through the window. They walked at a slow pace, chatting about something. But no hand holding, no arms around, no physical contact whatsoever. They were just talking, and a wave of relief washed over me. Maybe she'd realised that he's an idiot? _Or maybe they've only been talking for five minutes, idiot. Anything could happen._

I heard the door thud as they walked in, and Mara's voice echoed throughout the hall. A short grunt followed, and I smirked to myself. Mick never had been much of a talker.

"Right, I need to go unpack. See you later, Mara," I heard him say, and I couldn't help but smile as Mara walked back into the room.

"Hey guys" she said, looking a bit dazed, and grinning at myself and Alfie.

"Hey Mara," we said simultaneously, and then laughed.

**Mara POV**

"Soooo..."said Alfie, looking mischievous. "How was your day Mara? I mean, I haven't seen you since, hmmm, the beginning of lunch?"

Jerome shot him a death look, and then turned back to his book, scowling. I guess it wasn't just me people were winding up about our lunch plans; Alfie was obviously enjoying having something to get back at Jerome with as revenge for the whole Amelia Pinches thing.

"It was a good day thanks Alfie, Jerome and I had a nice lunch," I replied, and Jerome looked up to smile at me. "And obviously Mick's back, so it's been really nice!"

Alfie winced dramatically, and Jerome shot him a look again.

It was nice hanging out with just the two of them actually, I mean, it was harder to talk properly like it had been with Jerome. But just listening to Alfie's crazy ramblings about aliens, and his and Jerome's latest schemes, it was nice. Just to sit back and enjoy the atmosphere, laugh along with their playfights, and stop worrying that Mick hadn't asked me out. _He was interested though, I'm sure of it._

"Oh! Mara!" said Jerome suddenly, routing around in his bag. "I found this earlier in the school's DVD club, do you fancy watching it later, you know, pick up a few tips?"

He showed me the DVD , a comedy called 'Election Fever'. I couldn't help but wonder if Mick had anything planned for us, being our first night and all. _Cut it out Mara, you're not together. _And then I thought of Jerome, and how much fun we'd had earlier, and how nice it would be to spend more time with him, especially as it would distract me from why Mick hadn't made a move even though he acted like he liked me...

"Yeah, Jerome, that sounds cool," I said happily.

"Really?" he said in surprise. "You haven't got any plans with Campbell or anything?"

"No. And besides, it'll be fun"

**Jerome POV**

Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I was certain I was going to get shot down for that! _Calm down Jerome, she's only said yes to watching a DVD. As Friends. FRIENDS._ But I wasn't going to complain about two hours sat next to her, so it was still somewhat a victory for me.

Alfie was looking at me, head turned so Mara couldn't see, though she was reading a magazine now, so it wouldn't have mattered. He was raising his eyebrows repeatedly, licking his lips and mouthing 'Mara, oh Mara!'. He was _so _dead later on. I fixed my eyes on his in a slow glare, drawing a line across my throat with my finger.

He got the hint.

"Is that the time? Wow it's late, I need to go...um...dust my textbooks!" said Alfie, running out the room and tripping over twice on the way out. Mara started laughing.

**Mara POV**

"What was all that about?"

"Ha. I don't even know, you know what Alfie's like, the poor guy's insane!" He said, chuckling slightly.

"Tell me about it, he was talking for an _hour _ earlier about alien invasions..."

He laughed again, but was cut off when Mick walked back into the room. _Mick, oh my._ My heart jumped slightly, and he smiled at me.

"Hey Mara," he said, ignoring Jerome, who sat there looking cold.

"Hi Mick. All unpacked?"

"Yeah, finally. Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

My heart leapt again, but I was a little disappointed. Not _go _out. Not be his girlfriend. Just hang out. I was worried we wouldn't have anything to say to each other. And I had plans, plans that I was actually looking forward to.

**Jerome POV**

I clutched the DVD case eagerly, pointing at it slyly so Mara would see, see my pleading eyes. She'd said she would, she sounded like she had genuinely wanted to spend more time with me. _Yeah, but that was before Mick asked. She'd do anything for Mick 'perfect' Campbell. You have no chance. _She looked at me, then back at Mick.

"Actually Mick, I have plans for tonight."

There we go, I knew she'd...wait. She'd blown him off? Ha. That would show that stupid dumb sports freak.

"Oh, really?" Mick asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, Jerome and I were going to watch a DVD."

Mick shot me a look, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bad luck mate," I said with a smirk. He looked annoyed. Serves him right.

"Oh, right, well, some other time maybe," he said to her, walking away. One look at her, and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Wait! Mick! You could always watch it with us, I mean, if that's ok with you, Jerome?"

Two pairs of eyes suddenly landed on me. Of course I didn't want him watching it with us! This was my date with Mara! _Not a date, not a date. _But, if I said no, would Mara get offended? Would Mick get suspicious?

"Yeah, fine." I said begrudgingly, and I could have sworn Mick shot me a quick sneer, like a way of telling me to back off, he'd won, Mara was his.

Well, I did have a sort of date with Mara. Only problem was, now I had a sort of date with Mick as well...

**Just a heads up, I am planning on spinning this story out, making it fairly long. I always prefer stories with more of a build up, so I thought I'd try and do the same :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jerome POV**

I'd gotten changed, I couldn't help it. It may have looked like I was trying to impress someone, but to be fair, I was. _Too bad she wants someone else._

**Mara POV**

I'd gotten changed, I couldn't help it. It may have looked like I was trying to impress someone, but to be fair, I was. _Too bad he hasn't asked you out._

**Jerome POV**

Mara arrived before Mick, and for that I was glad. I had a feeling Mick might make a few comments if we were left alone together. I could probably take him if I tried though. He was strong, yeah, but I had the element of cunning that would be too much for his thick head to handle. Mara looked nice, really nice. She'd definitely made a bit of an effort, even though all we were doing was watching a film. _You're such a hypocrite, Jerome. _

"So, Mr. Hot-shot Campaign Manager, ready to get some new ideas?" she said, giggling.

"You bet!"

I patted the seat next to me on the sofa, and she sat there happily, though glancing at the door. Seriously Mara, I thought. Give up on him. Forget him. _Choose me._

Right on cue, in he walked. Still in his sweaty tracksuit from before, _he _didn't look like he cared enough to make an effort. Though one look at Mara, and she obviously didn't notice, or didn't care. She positively glowed whilst she smiled at him, and he sat down beside her, looking smug.

"So are we watching this or not then?" he asked rudely, looking at me. I rolled my eyes, and dutifully slotted the film in the DVD drive, flicked the lights off, and sat back down.

The film wasn't amazing. Pretty average to be fair, nothing on the hardcore zombie massacres I preferred, but I had a good time at least. Helping Mara with the school rep thing was something we shared, something Mick couldn't butt in on. Throughout the film, when the characters announced different tactics or strategies, we'd joke around, suggesting ideas for _our _campaign, ideas of how to sabotage the other candidates. It was fun, and something that Mick had no choice but to shut up and listen to.

**Mara POV**

I'm glad I said I'd watch it. For one thing, Jerome and I had a good laugh over tactics, which was fun, and another thing, I spent the whole time close to Mick. The sofa wasn't really big enough for three people, so it was sort of like a Mara sandwich, but being in such a close proximity to Mick was exhilarating, I could feel his leg slightly against mine, and his arm, which was draped over the top of the sofa, slightly touched my shoulders.

Mick didn't seem too fussed with the film though, he didn't really get it. Jerome and I would be laughing, and he'd sit there silently. And in a moment of crucial importance, he'd make a random comment, and we'd have to tell him to shut up. Finally, about twenty minutes before the end, he got up.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to sleep, jet lag and all that. I, er, really enjoyed spending time with you tonight," he said, looking into my eyes, and smiling. "We'll have to do it again, but just us yeah? Night Mara."

I was ecstatic. Mick Campbell practically had asked me on a date. We were nearly back on. This was amazing. I was so excited, I didn't notice that Jerome suddenly stiffened up beside me.

**Jerome POV**

I hated Mick. Not only did he have the nerve to spend the night not even acknowledging my existence, but he'd been all over Mara, and I couldn't exactly do anything about it. That's what made me angry. If I came on too strong about my feelings towards Mick, there's no way Mara would see my side of the argument, and she'd abandon me for good. Then I really would have nobody.

I cheered up slightly though, because for the rest of the movie, Mara didn't move. She stayed sat where she had been, slightly touching, with a huge space on her other side. But she stayed there. _Bet it's not giving her the same excitement it's giving me though._

The film ended, the underdog candidate won, as expected, and everyone was happy. I let the credits roll, and Mara and I just sat there in silence. A comfortable silence though. It didn't last long though, as pretty soon Victor came marching down the stairs.

"It's 10 o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then, I want to hear a pin drop!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. Every day the same speech, we get it. And why did he have to drop an _actual _pin, it was so stupid.

Mara sighed. "I don't want to go to bed. I'm wide awake, no point in even trying to sleep."

"Then don't go to bed," I said with a grin.

"But, Victor?"

"...won't know. You trust me Mara?"

_Haha, no!_ Of course she didn't. I had a reputation now. Years of pranking, joking, and being generally mysterious led people to the obvious conclusion. You couldn't trust me, or I would betray your confidence. I hated that in some ways that was true. I had been a pretty awful friend in the past, but the fact that not many people trusted me was probably linked to the fact that I didn't really trust anyone. _Except Mara._

"Actually, yes. Surprisingly." She said with a slight smile. I realised that that was the first time anyone had said that. I doubted even Alfie truly trusted me.

"Then follow me!"

I took her on the route I went on a lot. Through the dining room, into the kitchen, into the laundry room, and then opened the back door. Trudy always thought it was stuck, but there was just a knack to opening it. Giving it a quick kick, and pulling on the door handle, it opened. Yeah, the back of the house wasn't anything special of course, but it was a good place to come after lights out. Trudy always left the washing machines running through the night, and the vent that let the steam out was right above the back door, over the steps.

"Here we are. Victor proof, housemate proof, and not too cold either." I said, sitting on the top step. She sat down beside me.

"You come here a lot?" She sounded surprised.

"It's where I've always come, when I couldn't sleep, when I needed to think. Hardly anyone expects to find me outside the laundry room, so it's been my little secret."

**Mara POV**

I was surprised. Not only that Jerome had his own little private spot where he could get away from the others, but that he wanted to share it with me. He always surprised me these days. Jerome Clarke the prankster, he used to seem like he was genuinely rude and mischievous, but now I realised that it was a front. He'd put up walls.

"You know," he continued. "You're the only person I feel I can talk to. Properly. I hope that doesn't scare you."

I was stunned. Me? Why me? But also flattered. I was lucky to have him as a friend, I really was.

"It doesn't scare me. I'm glad that you can talk to me, and you can trust me Jerome. I'm not someone who spreads things" I said honestly, and he smiled again. _Another genuine smile._

"Can I ask you something?" I said suddenly, remembering our conversation from earlier on in the week. "Don't go all weird on me again, but what's happening with your parents? I know it's a tough topic, so don't feel you have to..."

He sighed, and looked hurt, genuinely hurt. But he looked at me with a weak smile.

"I haven't seen my parents for years."

**Jerome POV**

I told her everything.

I told her how my parents had abandoned me, left me here to rot, how I spend some summers with my godparents, but all other holidays here with Trudy. I told her how I occasionally get a half-hearted phone call or letter, and how the nicest thing they do for me is send me a monthly allowance, for clothes and essentials. I told her how it'd been two years since I last saw them, how it ate me up inside, how I hid it from everyone, because I didn't want to feel like the waste of space I actually was.

I knew she was going to ask at some point, after our conversation the other day. And I knew she'd probably walk away, ashamed to talk to me again.

"You're not." She said, breaking the silence that followed me pouring out my past.

"Not what?"

"Rotten, or a waste of space. You're just unlucky, Jerome. But here, at Anubis house, we're your family. You have plenty of people that love and care about you. Don't forget that."

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. And I never did forget it.

**Mara POV**

I was in shock. Jerome's character, personality, attitude towards people, it all made sense. I just couldn't believe he'd kept it hidden from everybody, for years. No one questioned that his parents never visited, how he was always last to leave and first to arrive during the holidays.

We stayed talking for hours. I told him all about my life back at home, how guilty I felt about Amber, how I'd been feeling abandoned.

Jerome was becoming such a comfort, such a true friend, and I couldn't believe I'd spent years not getting to know him better.

"We should head to bed, you're practically falling asleep on me here," he joked after a while. "And trust me Mara, I'm not gonna carry you upstairs!"

I laughed, and we tiptoed back into the house, pausing in the hall.

"Thank you Mara," he whispered, and we both knew what he meant. I gave him a quick hug, before hurrying off upstairs and sneaking into my room.

It had been a very eventful day. I'd found a friend in Jerome, a very good friend, and I knew I could trust him, I knew he was someone I could talk to.

And tomorrow, and the rest of the week, I'd sort out what was going on with Mick. Definately. If he didn't make a move, ask me out, or anything, I'd ask him how he felt, and fingers crossed, all would work out.

**Jerome POV**

It had been one of the best days I'd ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia POV**

Mara can pretend that she snuck back in unnoticed, but I was awake all right. In fact, I'd only just got back myself from searching the attic. But in she walked, looking a bit nervous, and I _knew _where she'd been. Fabian had told us that Mick had fallen asleep really early, so that leaves one person. Jerome. She was definitely sneaky, Mara, and I respected her for that. She could be so..._dull._..sometimes, but this sneaking around thing? That was more like it.

**Mara POV**

I woke up the next morning, and suddenly remembered the events of the day before. Had I really stayed up past lights out, snuck around after dark? Had I really sat on those steps, sharing practically everything with _Jerome_? Wow. It didn't seem like me at all, though then again, it didn't seem like Jerome to share anything with anyone, let alone on the level that it had been at yesterday. And then there was Mick, back from America, back here, and he didn't hate me anymore!

Walking into breakfast, everyone else was already there. "Hey guys!" I said, and I received some grunts in return. They're not exactly morning people... Only Jerome and Mick looked up to smile at me properly.

I sat down next to Mick, who was munching on toast like it was the last thing left on earth.

"Hey, watch your carbohydrates, too much isn't good for your training program."

He laughed at me, shrugged, and carried on eating it. Only when he'd finished his third slice did he stop to talk to me.

"I need to be able to _enjoy _what I eat Mara! And besides, the tryouts are over."

"Yeah, but you'll need to keep in shape for the summer school!"

"I don't know if I even got the scholarship yet. But it's sweet of you to care so much."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. There was a moment where we were just looking at each other, until Jerome made a sick noise, and Amber cleared her throat.

"If you two have _quite _finished, I have an announcement to make!" Amber said, rolling her eyes slightly, but she seemed excited. "I've decided to run for school rep!"

I choked on my orange juice. What? _Amber? _Was she joking?

"Amber, yesterday you said that you couldn't think of anything worse?" I protested, and Jerome nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but being like, the queen of the school would be totally awesome. _And _I could change the uniform so skirts had to be _much_ shorter!"

I groaned. She was defiantly not the right candidate for school rep, but she was popular and fun, and she already could guarantee on all the cheerleaders votes... I shot a glance at Jerome, and he was already looking at me, looking slightly panicked.

"Emergency Campaign Meeting." He whispered, out of Amber's earshot. I nodded.

"Now," I mouthed, and we got up to head to school.

"Wait, Mara!" said Mick, and I smiled. "Do you want to grab some lunch today?"

"That sounds great! I'll see you later!"

Mick asked me on a date, Mick asked me on a date! Was it a date? Well, near enough. _Mick Campbell asked me on a date!_

**Jerome POV**

Mara babbled endlessly on the way to class. I could tell she was excited, and I knew what it was. Lunch with Mick. Not that they'll be much lunch for her though, looking at the way he was eating this morning. I wish the school would just realise he wasn't worth the effort, and pack him off somewhere else. _You're only saying that because she prefers him to you._

I have to admit, the new 'Amber problem' took my mind off of things very effectively.

"She won't win Mara. She'll just flit around, batting her mascara covered eyelashes, and only airheads will vote for her. Look at you, you care about the school, you're intelligent, and you have reasonable policies! It's in the bag!"

"You really do care about this whole thing, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do! You deserve it Mara, and I'm here to help."

I was so glad that things weren't awkward after yesterday. I thought she was going to push me away, laugh in my face and call me pathetic. I wouldn't have blamed her if she had. But she didn't, she comforted me, she helped me, and I liked her even more for it. If she could accept me for who I really was, did I have a chance? _Not likely mate._

We agreed on tactics, I was thinking a giant display board of her face, cakes, muffins, snacks, anything to bribe the crowd, make them like us more. It was easy.

I kept coming up with new ideas throughout our classes together, and jotted them down on scraps of paper. Every time I passed one to her, she'd smile, nod, and Mick would give me a look. For some reason, this gave me even more of a push to come up with more.

Yeah, the morning was great, but then she left, with _him._

**Mara POV**

Lunch with Mick, lunch with Mick! And we'd got a whole new campaign strategy planned, so the day had been good so far, but lunch with Mick!

"Mara!" he called after French, and I beamed at him.

"Hi Mick!" I responded cheerfully. "So where we going?"

He froze a second. "Er, nowhere. But I have all the food though, and it's a nice day, so shall we eat outside?"

A picnic with Mick. Not quite the intimate lunch date I'd imagined, but it was still an almost date, and it would probably be _really _romantic...

"That sounds great!"

And it was. The food was good, we talked, laughed, flirted a bit. But that was it, nothing more. We'd obviously both had a nice time, and the whole time he seemed to have a smile on his face. _At least it had gone well, even I still couldn't call myself 'Mick Campbell's girlfriend'._

After lunch, we walked back to the house, carrying the leftover food, and chatting about nothing in particular. That was the only problem with Mick, we never talked about anything _real, _nothing about how we were really feeling, or deep issues. It was more about sports, what's going on at school, occasionally about music or films. But nothing really personal.

We reached the house, and I was a little reluctant to go inside.

"Well, I had a really nice time," I said, looking up at him. _Kiss me, kiss me._

"Me too," he said, smiling. _Kiss me._

He went for a quick hug instead, and then dashed off inside to get changed for a run. Before I went in, I glanced up at the living room window, and I could have sworn I saw Jerome watching me.

**Jerome POV**

He didn't kiss her. That was good. But that hug looked pretty damn friendly, and she sure as hell looked like she _wanted _him to kiss her. I kicked myself. I'd tried to avoid spying on them this time, I'd tried to stay in my room, to keep out of it, but once again I'd ended up back in the lounge, peeking through the window, just to make sure I saw them so I knew what was going on.

It didn't help that I'd lost Alfie. Hanging around with his _new _friends, being all mysterious and secretive. It was like a _cult, _for Christ's sake. So it looked like I was on my own again.

That night, after Alfie had disappeared with Fabian, I went to my spot, and just sat there, staring at the stars, and just thinking.

I didn't notice the footsteps in the dining room, I didn't notice the laundry room door creep open. I only noticed when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Jesus Mara!" I said, after jumping out of my skin. "Ever heard of saying hello?"

"Sorry," she said with a slight giggle. "Is it ok if I join you?"

I beckoned for her to sit down, and then once again, we were side by side on the top step.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just needed to think, how about you?

"The same."

And then just like before, we spent hours just sitting there, talking and thinking. And it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Mara POV**

The week followed in the same pattern. I'd work on the campaign, do homework, complete tests and assignments. Mick and I went on several 'sort-of-but-not-quite dates'. It was just like we were together, but nothing was ever said about becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, there was never any physical contact other than the occasional hug, and I was still confused. When I wasn't busy in the evenings, I'd always hang out with Jerome. We'd joke around; watch films, and just talk. And almost every night, we'd end up on that top step by the back door. It was never arranged, never planned, but we always ended up there, and it felt comfortable. In a few short days, Jerome 'prankster' Clarke had become my best friend.

The Mick thing bothered me though. And I remembered what I'd told myself at the beginning of the week. _'If he doesn't ask you out, confront him, tell him how you feel.'_

So I decided to do just that, and it scared me, it _really _scared me. But I couldn't carry on with his ridiculous will we/won't we facade. If he was too afraid to face the truth, I'd have to bring the truth to him.

I cornered him one evening, after he'd come in from a run.

"Mick, can I talk to you?" I asked, and he grinned. _He likes me, he likes me._

"Sure, come in my room for a few if you fancy?"

I followed him in, and bit my lip nervously.

"Look, Mick, I just want to know what's going on really. I mean, before the whole...incident...before you went away, we were getting along great, and then we went out, and I know I ruined EVERYTHING, and I really thought you had been able to see past it, because we've been getting on really well since you got back... And well, you know how I feel. I just wanted to know how _you _felt."

I couldn't believe I'd just said it. _Crap._

"What about Clarke?"

"Jerome? What _about _him?"

"You and him have been buddying up a lot recently, Mara, and I notice these things."

What, what, what? _This was not supposed to happen. _

"Nothing's going on between me and Jerome!"

"Sure doesn't look that way." He said coldly.

"Jerome and I are just friends! We're just close, that's all. But NOTHING'S going on! Mick, I swear. You _know _that I like you."

"Mara, I like you too." _Yes, yes, yes!_ "But most of the time when I see you, you're all cosied up with Jerome! How do you think that makes me feel? Or look?"

"Mick..."

"Mara, I just can't call you my girlfriend but watch you running around with Clarke. I just _can't._"

"Mick, please..."

"Don't make it harder, Mara. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

I left the room in a hurry, desperate to get somewhere private before I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. The back step seemed the most obvious place, and I'd only just sat down before tears started streaming down my face. How could Mick _think _that there was something between me and Jerome? He was my friend, my best friend, but that was it. I loved Mick, not Jerome. And now it was probably over, just because Mick couldn't see the truth, and wouldn't believe me.

It was about an hour before Jerome found me. He didn't ask what was wrong, he didn't try and talk it out of me, he just sat down beside me, put an arm around my shoulders, and let me cry into his shoulder for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jerome POV**

It broke my heart that she was crying. She shouldn't be crying, she should be laughing. And it made me angry that that idiot Campbell was the one who'd done it to her. But what made it worse, was that she wasn't crying cause he was just generally an awful person, she was crying because she thought she'd lost her chance. _Seriously Mara, look at the number of times he's upset you. Look at all you've gone through. It shouldn't have to be like that. Just open your eyes and realise that he's not for you._

"Thank you, Jerome," she said, sniffling. We'd sat there for hours, in utter silence. It had been better just to let her cry.

"It's no problem Mara, I'm here for you."

I couldn't help wondering what this meant. Was it finally the end for Mick and Mara? I could only hope, though knowing their history neither of them would give up, and they'd be together by the end of the week. I would continue being 'Jerome the friend', and I'd be the one she'd come to when she needed advice on her relationship. It hurt to think about.

But she knew me better than anyone, and I think I may know _her _better than anyone as well. I'd still have her as a best friend, she'd still be in my life.

She fell asleep on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile, thinking of how often I'd imagined something like this happening. Going against my jokes from the other night, I carefully lifted her up, and carried her back to her room, which was incidentally a lot harder than it sounded.

Walking into the room unfortunately woke up Patricia.

"Jerome! What the f-"

"Shh. She's asleep."

I just lifted her into bed, covered her with the duvet, and left, because Patricia was just sat there scowling at me. _Well, if she really wanted Mara to sleep on a step all night..._

**Mara POV**

I woke up with a jolt, and it took me a minute to work out where I was. My own bed...but, I couldn't remember getting there.

I pieced together the events of last night. Mick breaking my heart, crying on the step, Jerome comforting me on the step... and then, nothing. I guess he must have carried me upstairs...

Patricia didn't mention anything about last night, though every time I glanced at her, she had a sly smirk on her face. She must have been there when I got carried in, and I was going to get some serious grief for this. To avoid any confrontation, I left for breakfast as fast as I could, then panicked that I would have to see Mick. Please say it wouldn't be too awkward.

It was only Jerome, Mick, Nina and Amber at the table. They all said hello, except Mick. He just full on ignored me, which Amber picked up on almost instantly.

"Ooo, tension much?" she joked, raising her eyebrows, and then continued her conversation with Nina in hushed tones.

I sat by Jerome, who at least seemed genuinely pleased to see me.

"Sleep well?" he asked, and I could see a slight smirk appearing at the side of his mouth.

"Yes, thanks," I replied. "And on that note, um, thanks."

"Thanks? What for Mara? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about..."

I knew he was joking, the cunning smile, the mock surprise, and the slight glint of the eye.

"Ha, Ha, Jerome. Very funny. You know what I'm talking about. Thanks for, you know, putting me to bed and everything, it was very kind of you."

I was aware of Mick shooting upright at that point, and he looked at us. _I bet he's self confirming all his little theories..._ It was almost enough to make me start crying again, but it was Jerome he was glaring at, not me.

"No problem Mara, I wasn't going to let you stay out there by yourself, was I?" he smiled at me, and for a second I looked at him properly. Jerome was no Mick, but he wasn't exactly bad looking.

Mick was still glaring at Jerome, and continued all through breakfast. It was only when Jerome left to get ready for school that Mick left as well.

**Jerome POV**

"Oi, Clarke!" A voice called from behind me. A male, angry voice. _Campbell._

"What do you want, Campbell? Can't find your bedroom? Can't say I'm surprised..."

"Quit with the jokes, Jerome. I want to know what you think you're playing at, going after Mara like that right under my nose."

"Excuse me?" I was getting angry now, if it hadn't have been for Mara, Mick would have a black eye. _How dare he make her cry._

"You and Mara. You're always together. And although she claims nothing's going on, it doesn't look that way. You gonna explain why you're hitting on Mara? _My _Mara?"

Not _your_ Mara, dumbass.

I thought of all the things I could say. I could say we were in love, how we'd been sneaking around on secret dates, how she told me how much she hated a certain Mick Campbell. But she'd find out. And she'd hate me for ruining her chances with him.

Mara Jaffray. She brought out the best of me, and she was the only reason I wasn't lying to Mick, and the only reason I wasn't beating the life out of him.

"Nothing's going on between me and Mara," I said through gritted teeth. "We're just...friends."

It was hard to say it out loud, because it made it true. _It IS true. You're nothing more than best friends. You'll never be anything more._

"What about last night?"

"What _about _last night?"

"She said you carried her to bed. Don't lie Jerome, I heard her earlier."

"Yes. I did. Because she fell asleep, from where I was comforting her about YOU. She loves you Mick, and you'd be stupid to let her go."

I couldn't believe I'd said that. Anyone remotely intelligent would have picked up on that, worked out instantly that I liked her, loved her. But luckily, Mick wasn't remotely intelligent.

"She really does? There's really nothing between you two?"

"Yes. And no, there's nothing, like she told you."

I walked out. Mick was now looking blissfully happy, but guilty as well. _So he should be._ I hated myself for making it better between them. It was like I was deliberately making my life worse. Practically encouraging stupid Mick Campbell to go for it. _Yep, you're an idiot all right, Jerome._

I got ready for school, and then walked with Mara across campus.

**Mara POV**

"I mean, he's being very immature, don't you think?" I asked Jerome as we walked to class. "I don't even know if I _want _him to talk to me again."

This was a lie. A huge lie. Yeah, Mick was being stupid, but I wanted him to talk to me so badly. I didn't even notice that Jerome's face had lit up suddenly, I was just focusing on what I'd say to Mick if he ever spoke to me again.

Classes passed, and I prepared myself for writing my big campaign speech. Elections were in two days, and I hadn't started it yet.

"Mara?"

I spun around, and saw Mick, standing there with his hands in his pockets and a half smile.

"Can I talk to you about something? Walk with me?" he asked.

Of course, I obliged.

**Jerome POV**

I saw them walk off together, but it only bothered me a little. From what Mara was saying earlier, she didn't sound like she wanted to get back together with him, right?

I knew deep down she had been lying though. Mara was strong, of course she'd try and convince herself that he wasn't worth it. But she loved him, and that wasn't going to go away overnight.

I hung back, walking alone at a slow pace, not wanting to find out the status of those two.

Unfortunately, I didn't need to see them to find out.

My phone buzzed, and I got a text from Amber.

_Amber. M:__ Hi guyz! Mick + Mara jst gt bck 2gether! Jst 2 let u all kno! Xo_

As much as I expected it, it still crushed me.

**Thanks for reading, and for all reviews, it means a lot :) **

**And I also have a feeling that several of you may want to kill me right now... But I apologise profusely, and swear on my life that this is, and will always be a Jara story, so expect a happy ending eventually :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jerome POV**

I'd expected it of course, since the moment Mick had come back, but it still hurt. Of course it did. Mara and I...we'd become so _close. _Over the last couple of days, it was just me and her. And of course I didn't expect her to think of me in that way, but I still let myself get my hopes up, and spent every day praying that she'd realise that perhaps she'd been feeling something...just a little _more._

But of course, at the end of the day she went back to him

If none of the last week had happened, if we hadn't bonded in ways I had never expected, then it would have been different. I would have been angry with myself for allowing myself to care, I would probably have ditched Mara as my candidate, maybe changed my allegiances to Amber. Not so much to spite Mara, just to pretend that I didn't have feelings for her, just to make it look like I was the uncaring, nasty Jerome that people were accustomed to.

But now, I decided to stick with her. Mick was an idiot, and he couldn't help her win like I could. And she deserved to win. Seriously, what did that guy know about politics? I'd just have to try and stay out of his way, and avoid seeing them together. It would hurt too much. _It's typical, isn't it Jerome. The one time you actually FEEL something, it doesn't work out. Serves you right for caring._

I made sure to avoid them upon my arrival to the house. Back in my room, I realised that despite her new 'relationship' with the self loving meathead, I couldn't avoid her all together, she meant too much to me. And I swore to myself that if she needed me, I'd be there.

**Mara POV**

I couldn't believe it. The last hour had passed by in a crazy blur.

"Mara, I'm sorry about last night. I know there's nothing going on. I was just jealous," he had said, before finally, _finally _asking me out properly. Of course I'd said yes, it was _Mick Campbell. _And the jealously thing didn't really bother me too much, people did crazy things when they were jealous. _You would know, eh Mara?_

It was completely perfect...apart from one, tiny thing which had been nagging me throughout our conversation.

I had stopped him, looked him in the eyes. "Mick, you're ok with me and Jerome being friends aren't you? Because we _are _close, and I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I don't really _like _it, but I trust you Mara. So ok. Just no more crazy jealous stuff, from either of us?"

We'd agreed, and then _finally,_ instead of the customary hug, he'd leant in to kiss me, and we'd walked back to Anubis house hand in hand.

Walking into the lounge, it struck me as a little odd that Jerome hadn't been there. He was always there normally, and I'd usually sit with him and we'd chat about our days. But he didn't surface until dinnertime, and although I got my usual smile, he didn't seem quite himself.

**Jerome POV**

There was no point in staring out the window today. I knew what was coming, and I didn't want to see it for myself. Only when Trudy knocked on my door for dinner did I make my way out of the room, bracing myself for what could possibly be a rather painful meal.

I couldn't help smiling when I saw her, she looked beautiful. _Cut it out, she's not yours to call beautiful. _But then I saw Mick sat next to her, clutching her hand, and laughing at something she was saying. Even if I tried to stay in her life, would she want me to? Or would I be slowly phased out by Mick and his muscles, or whatever other 'qualities' Mara liked about him. I just ate my meal and wallowed in my own self pity, just ignoring it when Alfie launched a bread roll at my face. _Old Jerome would have thrown one back. Old Jerome wouldn't sit and sulk about a girl, he moved on to the next one. Old Jerome would be doing his best to make Mara and Mick's relationship a living hell._

But old Jerome, at least in regards to Mara, was long gone.

At least Amber seemed a little off as well. With any other couple, we would have suffered hours of "how did he ask you? Was it _really _romantic!" and generally sickening comments, but she wasn't going to take it lightly that her ex-roommate had pinched her ex-boyfriend.

I'd never say this again in my life, but I think I could _actually _relate to Amber Millington.

**Mara POV**

What was with Jerome? I kept glancing over at him, and he seemed to have lost a spark inside him. He didn't say a word during dinner, and left as soon as he was finished. But I knew where he'd be after lights out, and it was only a matter of waiting for Patricia to disappear (seriously, where was she going these days?), until I could go and find him.

Walking in the laundry room, he was there all right, looking rather pained. _Something was definitely up. _Sitting rather swiftly on the step next to him, I giggled, because once again, he hadn't heard me coming and jumped a mile.

"Mara?" he said with genuine surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, what did you think?"

"I just thought that...well...with Mick..."

"Just because I'm going out with Mick doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging out with you."

He looked up, and a weak imitation of my favourite smile showed on his face.

"Really? But after everything he said to you..."

"I told him that I wasn't going to stop being friends with you. He's ok with it."

"Thank you, Mara." He whispered, and a look of relief shone on his face. Was this why he'd been acting so strange? If it was, I was surprised at how much he cared. But I didn't like the thought of losing him, so I guess he felt the same.

"Anyway, I need you Jerome! Election day! Plans?"

He smiled, a slow smile that told me that he definitely _did _have something planned.

"Don't worry Mara, I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

I laughed, thinking of all the pranks and schemes he'd pulled over the last few years. I was petrified of what he was thinking, but someone as...manipulative...as Jerome would definitely be able to persuade people which way to vote. _I may actually win this thing..._

We laughed together about how Amelia Pinches didn't have a hope in the world, and how Amber was going to be taken down a peg or two after this. And when I shivered because of the wind, Jerome handed me his jacket without thinking.

**Jerome POV**

I hadn't lost her. I couldn't believe that she still wanted to hang out with me now she and Mick were a thing. I'd worried that I'd been a second rate thing, someone to hang out with until Mick was back, but I guess she really _did _like me. _Yeah, she likes you. But she doesn't LIKE like you. You're still Jerome the friend, that won't change._

Sitting on that step talking definitely cheered me up, even though I was still hurting about the Mick thing. That feeling wouldn't go away until they were over, but it could be worse. I could be alone.

And I was looking forward to the election, I'd been preparing for this for days, and Mara was going to win, in style. Oh yes, Jerome Clarke was the ultimate campaign manager, and nothing was going to get in my way, not even the latest addition to Mara's little election team, one Mick Campbell.

**Mara POV**

Election day. This was it. This was what I'd been preparing for, and this was why Amber and I had been at each other's throats for days. _This was war._

Walking downstairs, I was met by Jerome, standing in the hallway, surrounded by boxes.

"Jerome, what the..!" I exclaimed, running downstairs to look through them. Some of them were filled with food: cakes, muffins, doughnuts. And the others included badges, more posters, and even a set of fairy lights he'd 'borrowed' from the drama department.

"I told you I had some tricks up my sleeve. Your display is going to blow them away, and if that doesn't work, we can bribe them with food."

"Jerome, you're amazing!" I said, giving him an enthusiastic hug, which he returned gleefully.

"You guys ok?" said Mick, a little gruffly, appearing from the doorway. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and put his arm round my waist a little forcefully.

"Yes!" I said happily, grabbing his hand and showing him the boxes. "Look what Jerome's done! I'm going to win for sure!"

He examined them thoroughly. "Yeah, Jerome seems to care a _lot._"

He sounded a little bit annoyed. But I was grateful that he could help me as well, and also still in disbelief that I was there, holding his hand. _Mick Campbell's girlfriend..._ I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for reassurance. _Nothing's going on between me and Jerome!_

"Let's go," said Jerome, grabbing a box. "Mick, you're strong. Be of _some _use to this campaign and help carry stuff, yeah?"

He was out the door before Mick could protest, so we picked up the last couple, and headed to the main hall. Amelia and Amber weren't there yet, but I could hear Amber's voice from down the corridor, shouting at poor Alfie.

"Alfie! You said it would be a _pink_ poster!"

"But purple _is_ pink...just a bit darker!"

We laughed, and got to work on the stall. It looked amazing when it was finished, definitely bigger and brighter than the others. _I might actually win this thing..._

**Jerome POV**

The elections speeches began. Amelia Pinches waffled, Amber danced, and Mara did her speech just like we'd practiced, and I was sure everyone had listened to every word. I clapped loudly at the end, louder than Mick did, and then prepared myself for the interesting part. _Voting time._

"Right Everyone!" I called out, as everyone started walking around the hall, looking at stands and eating muffins and things. "Vote for Mara, and get free cake!"

Mara shot me a '_What the hell are you doing, we don't have enough food!' _look, and I just shrugged. We probably would have enough food, but if we didn't, it wasn't the end of the world. It did the job anyway, soon stacks of people were eating signature Mara cake, and we just sat back and watched.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jerome was so busy, he wasn't watching Mick. If he had been on the opposing side, he'd have been watching him like hawk, but now they both wanted Mara to win, so he didn't feel the need. Jerome didn't notice Mick talking to Robbie, he didn't realise that he'd tried to rig the votes.

If only Jerome had noticed, then he'd have solved the whole Mick dilemma a lot sooner.

**Mara POV**

We couldn't have done anything more. People seemed to be really keen to talk to us and ask questions, and I had to admit I owed it all to Jerome. Without him, I wouldn't even have run for school rep, let alone be in with such a good chance.

"We've counted up the votes, and I can now announce you're new school reperesentative is..."

Oh please, please, please. I was so nervous, I was just stood there squeezing Mick's hand, just praying.

"...Mara!"

It was me. I'd won. Oh my God. I went and gave Amber a quick hug, and then made my way on stage. _I'd won, I'd won!_

"Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for all their support, and everyone who voted. I also want to thank my amazing boyfriend Mick," I said, looking at Mick who grinned and winked. "And I also want to give a special thank you to my amazing campaign manager Jerome. I couldn't have done any of this without him."

Glancing into the crowd, I saw his face, absolutely beaming at me, and I'd never felt happier.

**Thank you :)**

**I love all the Mick haters in the reviews, I can't stand him either, so writing Jerome's POV is always fun :L**

**Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mara POV**

I'd worried that without the election, Jerome and I wouldn't have had anything to say to each other. But that night, and incidentally every other night that week, we'd met after dark on that same step, and talked for hours about everything.

Mick and I didn't do that.

With Mick, we'd have a laugh, talk about school, sports, people we knew, and just general things that were going on, like constant small talk. And he still avoided talking about the tryouts, so I'd given up asking.

But with Jerome, I felt entirely comfortable talking about my life, my past, my feelings, things that never even came up when I was with Mick. And Jerome would be just the same, he'd share secrets, stories from his childhood, and one day it got to the point where I realised I knew him better than my own boyfriend. A _lot _better.

"Mara, can I ask you something?" he said one night, breaking the silence. "Why Mick?"

I was a little surprised, we'd never mentioned Mick before. Everything else, yeah, but never Mick.

"He's a really sweet guy, and we have a really good time together, and he's really funny as well...plus of course he's really good looking." I said, feeling a tiny bit awkward talking about this with Jerome. Why, I didn't know, but it felt strange.

"Oh, I see," Jerome said quietly, looking up towards to sky. "Sorry for asking, I just wonder sometimes what you guys talk about..."

**Jerome POV**

Why the hell was I saying all this? I should be keeping _out _of this relationship, not meddling with it! The last thing I wanted was for Mara to be angry with me, to hate me for insulting Mick. _Just keep your mouth shut Jerome, and all will be fine._

"We just chat really," she started saying. "We don't really talk about things properly... not deeply anyway. Not like we do."

_Not like we do. Not like we do._ She had put into words exactly how I felt, but it irritated me slightly. People who loved each other should be able to talk like _we _do_, _not just chit chatty stuff. She'd recognised that we had a deeper relationship than she did with Mick, but why continue going out with the guy? _Easy. She loves Mick. And you're the best friend. She can talk to you about everything, but it doesn't mean she wants to BE with you. _

I had an outburst on the tip of my tongue, numerous insults about Mick, his personality, how well matched he was with Mara, but once again, like on that fateful day, I stopped myself.

How to Impress Mara, rule number one: Never insult the guy she's in love with.

The next day, Mara and I were sat on the sofa after class, laughing at how awkward Fabian had gotten earlier in the day. He'd tripped over after Biology, and Nina had caught him. Never seen the guy blush more in my life...The Mick thing hadn't been mentioned again, but I'd overheard from Amber this morning that Mick and Mara had their two week anniversary coming up or something. Soon it would be a month, then six months, then a year... The thought made me feel a little bit sick.

"Jerome, do you fancy a movie night? It's been too long," Mara asked me, smiling.

I grinned at her. I loved our movie nights, just us (Mick had given up after the first one), a movie, and usually a hilarious night.

"Of course! Normal time and place?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and we continued to chat. Until _he _walked in that was.

"Hey Mara," said Mick, idly walking over to where we were sat.

"Mick! Hi!" squealed Mara, jumping up to give him a kiss. _Don't look, don't torture yourself..._

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight? I know we're going out tomorrow, but Trudy said if we wanted we could eat it in my room? Like a romantic dinner?"

I groaned, there went my plans for the evening. Although Mick said he was fine with us being friends, usually, Mara still picked him over me, and I forced myself to understand. He was her boyfriend, that was expected...

"Actually, I can't. Jerome and I were going to have a movie night."

Wait, _what? _In the last week or so, she'd never blown him off. She'd blown me off, blown Patricia off, but never Mick.

"_Again?"_ Mick asked, looking angry.

"What? Mick, we haven't had one for days. And I'm seeing you tomorrow..."

She was cut off by him storming out of the room. Selfish idiot. She always put him first, and the one time she didn't change her plans, he got angry.

**Mara POV**

Oh God, what had I done? Why was he angry? It was only _one _night, and I spend last night with him, and the night before...and we were going out tomorrow night. Giving Jerome a panicked look, I ran after him, barging into his room and grabbing him by the arm. Luckily, Fabian was off somewhere else.

"Mick, what's the problem?"

He turned to face me, and looked hurt, _really _hurt.

"Mara, why don't you want to spend time with me?"

"I do! Of course I do!"

"Then why are you blowing me off to spend even _more _time with Jerome?"

"I'm not blowing you off!" I protested. "Jerome and I made plans to watch a movie, and I'd feel so rude cancelling on him again, especially after last time!"

"Is he more important to you than me?" he asked suddenly, and I was dumbstruck. _How could he possibly think that!_

"What? No, Mick, of course not! We've been through this, and you said that..."

"I _know _I said that I didn't mind you and Jerome being friends! But this is ridiculous! You're with him more than you're with me!"

"Mick," I said softly. "It's just one night. Please. Nothing's going on between us."

"It's making me look ridiculous! People at school think that you're cheating on me Mara! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Tell them the truth then! I've told you before! _Nothing is going on!_

He paused, only briefly.

"What do you two find to talk about so much anyway?"

Well that was unexpected...

"What? We talk about...everything I guess. Ourselves, the past, secrets..."

"Secrets? Go on then, tell me a secret."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Tell me what Jerome tells you."

"I will NOT, betray his trust!"

I was getting angry now, Mick was being ridiculous. But I just wanted him to calm down, to realise he was taking things out of proportion, to rationalise with himself.

He just looked at me for ages, but his expression didn't soften. He still looked angry, and a little hurt. I just didn't understand why anyone would think me and Jerome were together, it was stupid.

The silence was getting uncomfortable, but I didn't know what to say. There was a limit of how many times I could repeat myself about this situation, and he just wasn't picking up that I really loved him.

Finally, he spoke.

"I've changed my mind"

He didn't look up at me, and my heart sank. He'd changed his mind? What about? Us? Oh no, had he decided he didn't want me anymore? After everything that had happened...

"Mick, I love you." I whispered, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. _Please don't break up with me..._

"I love you too Mara, but I can't feel like this anymore. I've changed my mind. I can't be ok with you and Jerome being friends anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to make a choice."

**Jerome POV**

He didn't deserve her. Anyone could see how much she adored him, and he just didn't appreciate it, all because he expected her to be at his beck and call all day long. He didn't care about how _she _felt. I cared. I wouldn't have gotten angry at her spending time with someone else, she's allowed to have friends. I would have treated her as she deserved...

**Mara POV**

"Patricia? PATRICIA?"

I ran up to our room. _Please be there, please be there._

Mick had told me to think about it. He'd shut the door in my face, leaving what he had said to sink in. _Choose? _Between him and Jerome? I mean, I was in love with Mick, I really was...but Jerome was my best friend, he was there for me, and the thought of losing him hurt. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would. And I couldn't do that to Jerome, not now, not after everything he'd shared with me.

Barging through the door, I saw Patricia sat on her bed, looking surprised by the hastiness of my entrance. I saw her look me up and down, assessing my gasping for breath, the tears running down my cheeks.

"Mara, talk to me, what's up."

"Mick and I...just had a fight..." I said between sobs. "He...he said...he said that...he said that I have to choose between him and Jerome!"

She looked stunned. "So you're saying that..."

"Mick will dump me if I stay friends with Jerome."

There was a shocked silence, and then a glare formed on her face.

"That scumbag! He deserves a slap for that."

She got up, and I struggled to stop her.

"NO! Patricia, please! I need to think it all over..."

She sat down, and patted my shoulder. For Patricia, that was sympathy.

"Well what are you gonna do then?"

"I don't know. I love Mick...but Jerome's my best friend! He's so important to me..."

"Mara, I have to be honest here. Any guy who puts you in this situation is a complete slimeball. He shouldn't make you choose between him and Jerome. You need to get rid of him. Fast."

"But Patricia! _I love him!_ I can't lose him, I can't!"

"Well, if you really want him, you know what you have to do."

**Jerome POV**

Movie night with Mara. Just the thought brought a smile to my face. Since Alfie was always out these days, we'd made it a tradition to have it in my room instead, watching a DVD on my laptop.

Mara arrived at eight, same time as always. Man, she looked nice. _Don't Jerome. Just don't._

"I have a slight confession to make," I said. "Forgot to get a movie...But if you don't mind zombie films, then Alfie and I are fully stocked!"

She smiled slightly, and I picked the movie with the least gore. Sitting next to her on my bed was hell, it always was. As amazing as it was to sit by her, I always felt too close. Close enough to put my arm around her shoulders, close enough to pull her into my chest, close enough to kiss her on the cheek... _STOP. Don't torture yourself._

But tonight, she wasn't _quite _herself. She laughed half heartedly at the type of jokes that usually had her in hysterics. She avoided making eye contact, and about halfway through, her eyes starting watering.

"Mara, are you ok?" I asked, genuinely worried. _If Mick hurt her again..._

She was biting her lip, and a tear flowed gently down her cheek.

"Jerome...I need to tell you something."

Now I really _was _worried. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, she was normally so relaxed, so happy...

"What? Please Mara, you can tell me anything."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes, looking so pained it almost hurt me to see it.

"Jerome, I can't be your friend anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jerome POV**

"What?" I whispered, my mouth gaping open as I stared at her in disbelief. She was joking, surely? But the constant stream of tears told me that she wasn't. "Mara..._why_?"

But I knew why, deep down. Mick Campbell. Jealous Mick Campbell had finally had enough.

"It's Mick isn't it." It wasn't a question, because I knew he was the only reason why this would have happened. She just nodded.

"Jerome, I'm really sorry! I really am! I don't want to stop being your friend!"

"Then don't!" My emotions were in turmoil. Heartbreak, loss, and anger. Anger that Mick would stoop so low, anger that Mick had Mara right where he wanted, and he was using her like a pawn...

"Jerome...I...I have to!" she sobbed, looking at me, pleading for forgiveness.

"No you don't! Mara, he shouldn't do this to you!" I exclaimed, fighting back tears. _Jerome Clarke does NOT cry._

She gave me a hug, but the shock of the situation was still there, and I couldn't respond.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and then ran out the door.

She left me in a stunned silence, and for ages I just sat there frozen in the same position, realising that I'd lost her. And it wasn't even my doing. I'd tried so hard, avoiding telling her how I felt about Mick, avoiding insulting him too much when she was around. We'd become closer than I'd thought possible, and it had been amazing.

Just like that, in an instant, I was back to being lonely Jerome. I shut my eyes, not wanting to face to world any longer.

"Jerome? Hey Jerome!"

My eyes flashed open, and I could see light streaming through the window. I must have fallen asleep.

"Hey dude, you better hurry up, Trudy made pancakes!" Alfie said excitedly. "Why are you sleeping in your clothes?"

"Ha, can't remember. Must have been really tired last night..." I lied, and he knew it was a lie, but didn't question it.

Breakfast was a nightmare. Upon seeing Mara, I automatically shot her my usual smile, but then realised with horror that I couldn't do that anymore. She gave me an awkward look in return, and then returned to listening to what Mick was saying. I guess it all worked out for her, back with Mick...happy.

Mick angered me even more, by giving me little smug glances. But Patricia looked at me sympathetically, I guess Mara had told her everything...

Amber just looked back and forth from me to Mara quizzically and over-dramatically, like she was at a tennis match. I tried to ignore it, and focused on eating my breakfast and getting out of there as soon as I could.

**Mara POV**

Breakfast was horrible. As soon as Jerome walked in, I felt Mick watching me like a hawk. Jerome smiled, and then bit his lip, like he'd done something wrong. I forced myself to look away, and Mick squeezed my hand as confirmation that I'd done the 'right' thing. I hated myself, I really did. But I had Mick, I had to focus on the good parts. The guy I was in love with supposedly loved me back, and I could be with him. All was good. _So why do you feel like crap, Mara? Why aren't you happy?_

"Mara, walk with me to class, yeah?" asked Mick.

"Of course, meet you in the hall,"

He kissed me quickly, and then disappeared. Although I still got the buzz from when he kissed me, it was being overpowered by an overwhelming sense of guilt, and hurt. I had no idea that losing Jerome would be this painful, but I felt sadder than I'd ever been in my whole life.

Mick and I met again, and walked hand in hand to class. I tried to readjust myself into a new routine. Walk into school with Mick, classes, walk home with Mick, do some homework, dinner, more homework, or hang out with Mick. But every day at certain times, I couldn't help thinking that this was when I would usually hang out with Jerome.

That night, after lights out, I lay in bed thinking. Jerome would be sat on that step right now, should I go and talk to him? No. No, I shouldn't. He probably hated me right now, and to be honest, I deserved it. I hated myself for what I did to him. If I were him, I would hate me too.

It felt like the reverse of a few weeks back, back when Mick hated me, and Jerome was the only person who had been there for me. Now, Mick was all I had left. And I was happy I had him, I loved Mick, I really did.

_Even after what he made you do?_

**Jerome POV**

I really thought that she'd come. I sat on that step until I was drifting off, until I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. But she didn't come. _Of course she didn't, she doesn't want you anymore. _It had been a last resort, a last hope, but she'd made her decision. She'd made her choice, and it wasn't me. It was funny, because before Mara came into my life, I'd gone to the back step as a place to get away from everyone, and I had loved having a place to be alone, a place to think.

Now, the back step was a place of loneliness, and the silence haunted me.

**Mara POV**

Mick and I were out for lunch, in a small cafe in town.

"You know what, I don't think you've ever told me anything about your childhood," I said to him, causing him to look up in surprise.

"There's not much to know."

"Well...did you get on well with your parents? What was school like?" I probed, trying to get an ounce of a meaningful conversation out of him.

"We got on ok. And school wasn't anything special," he said, turning back to his meal.

I sighed. The entire lunch, I'd been trying to have a deep conversation, but I'd failed. I'd told him a fair amount about my own life, stories from when I was younger, to try and encourage him to do the same, but to no success. He was like a closed book, and it was impossible to extract anything from inside. If there _was _anything that was. No, don't say that. I was sure he was just...shy...about sharing important details about his life. I decided to try one more time.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked up, and gave me a look that said 'What? You're weirder than I thought...'

"Um...about how delicious this burger is. Why?"

I sighed. "I was just thinking that we never really have deep conversations. Does it not bother you?"

"No? I don't think anything's up at all...Now do you mind if I finish this before we talk? I'm famished..."

He went back to scoffing his face, and I rested my elbows on the table, burying my head in my hands in frustration. Sometimes...only sometimes...Mick could be such...such a...such a _meathead_. I smiled. Not because I liked thinking bad things about my boyfriend, but because it reminded me of something Jerome might say...

**Jerome POV**

Alfie and I had a killer prank planned. I hadn't pulled a prank in weeks, but this what I needed to stop me moping around all the time. It had been Alfie's idea, and as the target was a certain Mr. Campbell, I was even more game.

"So are you sure they're the same?" I asked Alfie, holding up a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Definately. This kid literally _worships _the ground Mick walks on. He went out and bought a matching sports kit so they could be 'twins'."

I laughed, mainly at the idiocy that anyone would aspire to be like Mick.

"So how did you get his gear off him?"

"Easy. I told him I was in the same house as Mick, and all I had to do was promise him a private training session with Mick. And besides, he's two years younger than us, he's an idiot, he'll fall for anything!"

"Alfie Lewis, you sly dog,"

We snuck into Mick's room, which we knew was empty. Mick was out with Mara, so there was no fear of getting caught. Taking Mick's favourite training outfit from the back of his chair, we switched them with their identical copies...just _smaller _copies.

"This is genius!" said Alfie, as we ran back to our room. "Hopefully, he'll just think he's eaten too much and gotten fatter!"

I laughed, but it was slightly forced. I wasn't happy, I couldn't pretend that I was, and laughing seemed so unnatural at the moment.

We waited for about half an hour, and then the front door slammed. I heard familiar voices, tensing slightly as Mara's laugh rang through the hall.

"I'll see you at dinner, time for a run," we heard him say, and both smirked. _Perfect timing._

Hearing his door close next door, we stood by the wall, pressing our ears against it to try and hear his reaction. Sooner or later, there was the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric.

"What the-" he exclaimed, and then there was a silence. "JEROME! ALFIE!"

Alfie glanced at me, horrified. "I forgot to take the name tags out..." he murmured, and I laughed as he picked up Mick's real outfit, chucked it at the angry Mick outside, and slammed the door shut.

Alfie was right, for the look on Mick's face... that was totally worth it.

Mick glared at the two of us over dinner, demanding that we paid for a new outfit for the guy we'd taken it from, saying he was such a 'sweet kid'.

"Only because he'd kiss your feet if you asked him to..." murmured Alfie, and I smirked, provoking another death glare.

Mara hadn't said a word the entire time. She certainly didn't look happy. Could I dare hope that it was because of me? _No, she probably hates you even more now you've messed with her boyfriends' stuff._

After dinner, I was left alone again, and the feelings of loneliness and hurt slowly crept back in. I just lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, wanting the day to pass just that little bit faster...

I snapped out of my trance when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..." I mumbled half heartedly, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"Jerome?"

I sat up slowly...could it be? Yes, it was Mara. For a split second, my heart leapt, then I realised that she was probably here to lecture me about something.

"Come to tell me what a horrible person I am?"

"Huh? Oh...right...Mick's sports gear...that _was _pretty mean. But I actually thought it was...funny."

I stood up. Did Mara Jaffray not only compliment me on a prank, but a prank against her own _boyfriend_? Wow, _that _ I didn't expect...

"So, why are you here?" It came out ruder than I intended, which I felt guilty about afterwards.

"I wanted to talk to you, I miss you."

_Mara, please don't make this harder._

"Mick'll be angry if he finds you here..."

She looked taken aback. "Jerome, this has been really hard for me!"

Something snapped inside of me.

"You think it's been hard for _you?_ It's been so much harder for _me_ Mara, I can't even begin to explain how much!"

"Jerome, please... I hate this," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"This was _your _choice Mara! You've become _so _important to me, think about how that felt!"

"It's not like I don't understand! You're really, _really _important to me too! I've been miserable for the last few days!"

"_It's not the same._"

I realised that during my outburst, I'd walked towards her, so that now we were both standing inches apart, breathing slightly heavier than normal, angry and hurt expressions on our faces, staring at each other.

In the heat of the moment, without stopping to think, I bent my head down and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jerome POV**

For a few seconds, all the emotions that I'd been feeling poured into that kiss. My heart pounded, and I gave myself in to what I'd been dreaming of for weeks. But then I realised what I'd done.

This was Mara. This was _Mick's _Mara. This was the Mara that had made her choice, chosen him over me. I couldn't kiss her. I didn't have the right to, and even if I did...she wanted him, not me. I was just her best friend. What was I doing?

The only thing I could think of was to run. I pulled away, and ran, leaving her stood in the middle of my room. I had no idea where the hell I could go...just away from Mara, and away from Mick.

Only when I was far enough away did I have time to think properly. It may have just been my imagination, my deluded thoughts...but I think just for a second...she may have kissed me back.

**Mara POV**

Jerome's lips crashed onto mine with pure force, and although it stunned me, I could feel the emotion, feel the feelings that went into it. Mick had never kissed me like that before. Mick's kisses always felt nice, they gave me butterflies...but they were never like this... this was _different_.For a second, I forgot it was Jerome that was kissing me, I forgot that I was going out with Mick, I just absorbed myself in it, and kissed back, giving myself up to the passion, the emotion...until Jerome pulled away from me with haste, and ran out of the room.

I just stood there. Jerome had just kissed me. _Jerome. _Did it mean anything? It had to surely...nobody kisses like that for the hell of it. Most people didn't even kiss like that when it _did _mean something. I felt horrible. Losing Jerome had just gotten a little bit worse, and now I realised that I'd just cheated on Mick with the guy he'd been so jealous of.

Mick. Mick who I'd sacrificed so much for. It had to work out, it had to work out didn't it? I couldn't tell him, if I did then he'd break it off, he'd hate me, and then I'd be alone. Jerome already hated me, he had sounded so angry, so hurt. He wouldn't respond too kindly to me going back to him, like he was a second choice, last resort. No. This had to be a secret. Then at least I could keep _one _guy...

"Mara?"

I jumped out of my skin when I saw Alfie walking through the door.

"Mara, what are you doing here?" he said laughing, looking at my confused expression. With everything that had happened, I'd forgotten I was in Jerome's room.

"Er...nothing Alfie, I'll just go..." I murmured, hastily leaving the room, as Alfie laughed with a bemused expression.

Making my way slowly back to my room, I realised I must look like a state with my red puffy eyes.

"What happened?" asked Patricia the second she got a glimpse of me.

"Nothing..." I said, turning around in a hopeless attempt to hide the crying.

"Nice try, Mara. Now spill." She commanded, and I sighed.

"I just, bumped into Jerome, that's all. We had a bit of an argument."

She didn't look convinced. "That doesn't explain why Jerome ran out of the house like a scared puppy..."

Oh damn it.

"Jerome...um...kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"Patricia, keep it down! I don't want Mick to hear!"

She was grinning, her eyes wide. "You and _Jerome_? Now I won't say 'I told you so'..."

"That's the thing, there still isn't anything going on! He kissed me, only for a second, and now I feel guilty, what about _Mick?_"

I was panicking, and she could see that. After reassuring me that I hadn't technically done anything wrong, laughing that she'd known it all along, and telling me that Mick was an idiot, she left me be.

My head was spinning. Would Jerome ever talk to me again? Would Mick ever find out? Would Jerome _tell _Mick? No. He wouldn't. Definitely not. But still...

I didn't go downstairs that evening. I didn't want to see anybody. I just stayed on my bed, thinking about how messed up my life was right now. And I couldn't stop remembering that kiss...it was...something else, that was for sure. But it was _Jerome! _I didn't like Jerome...did I?

I heard the clock chime, and Victor made his usual speech. Patricia walked back through the door.

"Here," she said, passing me a slip of paper. "This is for you."

I unfolded it, and saw the neat print of Jerome's handwriting.

_**Mara,  
>I'm sorry about earlier.<br>I mean, we were fighting, I was angry, I was upset, and I guess I just got caught up in the moment.  
>It didn't mean anything, I was just emotional, so I hope you're not freaking out.<br>Hope we're ok, and hope you can forgive me for being an idiot.  
>I don't hate you, sorry if you got that impression.<strong>_

_**Jerome.**_

I re-read the note about five times. It was very sweet of him, and I really hoped it wouldn't be awkward between us anymore. But all the same, I couldn't help feeling a bitter disappointment.

**Jerome POV**

The note was a lie. Of course it was. I mean, I _was _sorry that I'd kissed her, I _was _caught up in the moment, and I _did _genuinely feel bad that I'd probably freaked her out. But it definitely was a lie when I said it didn't mean anything. Because to me, it meant a lot. I'd been remembering it all evening. I'd finally gotten to kiss Mara, yet it wasn't the same. She wasn't there thinking that she finally got to kiss _me._ She was probably there thinking how awkward it was going to be between us.

That's why I wrote the note. I didn't want her to run to Mick and tell him, I didn't want her to feel guilty if she and I were in the same room, and I certainly didn't want her to know that I was in love with her. _But you asked her on that date, remember? Right in the beginning...surely she'll suspect something._

There wasn't much else I could do. So I wrote the note, gave it to Patricia when she went back upstairs, and went to bed.

"Hey Jerome, did you know Mara was in here earlier? She looked totally confused! I reckon she was lost or something!" Alfie had joked, and I'd laughed along. I couldn't explain any of this to Alfie, I'd have gotten a pat on the back with a 'Get in there mate' or something, and that was _not _what I needed.

**Mara POV**

"Morning, babes."

"Hi Mick," I said with a half smile. He walked over to me and kissed me. It was nice...but now I was comparing it with yesterday. This kiss was _nothing _like how Jerome's kiss had been.

Walking to class, I found myself thinking about Jerome more than I should have done. Mick was talking in agonising detail about his latest football game. I didn't get a word in edgeways. _Jerome would have asked how I was feeling..._

"It's quite cold isn't it?" I asked, shivering slightly as the force of the wind struck me hard.

"Yeah," said Mick. That was it. _Jerome would have given me his jacket..._

No. Stop it. I had to stop thinking about Jerome. Jerome was _not _my boyfriend, and more importantly, if I wanted to stay with Mick, I couldn't have anything to do with Jerome anymore.

But the more time I spent with Mick, the more I realised how special the relationship I had had with Jerome had been. It's not often you find someone who you could relate to so much, someone who you could tell everything to without feeling awkward or embarrassed. I had been so lucky to have had him as my best friend.

The day past quickly. Jerome arrived at dinner before Mick did, so I shot him a big smile, to symbolise that we were ok. He looked relieved, and for the first time in days, I got a proper smile in return. Maybe things were going to be ok...

I spent the evening with Mick, helping him with one of his biology assignments. I remembered how much I'd enjoyed helping him at the beginning of term, but it was getting repetitive now, and these days when he got an A for a paper I'd helped with, I always thought that it was only because of me. _I _deserved those A's.

After lights out, I couldn't sleep. Jerome would be on that step. I could go and talk to him, right now. Sitting up, my heart was pumping from the exhilaration. I felt like such a rebel, sneaking out after dark to see someone I shouldn't be seeing. But Mick wouldn't know, and the chance to talk to Jerome again was too tempting to pass on.

Jerome was there. He was always there. Though this time I didn't make him jump, and he watched me curiously as I walked into the laundry room and joined him.

"Mara...what?"

"I can't not be your friend Jerome. I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me now..." I said, hoping for a smile or a laugh, and I was in luck. A smile stretched out across his face.

"What about Mick?"

"What Mick doesn't know won't hurt him. This is _our _place. I can come here every night, and he won't know."

A flicker of disappointment flashed across his face, but he still kept smiling.

"Mara, I really am sorry about..."

"Forget it. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have dumped you like that. It wasn't fair."

He smiled.

"Friends?"

"Friends," I said, grinning, and I gave him a hug. A sudden rush passed through me. _That's never happened before..._

And then we caught up on everything. Everything except that kiss. We stayed out for much longer than before, just chatting, joking, laughing with each other like nothing had changed. Except for me, something had. When he smiled, it was back to his real smile, the smile I only ever saw when he was with me. And tonight, when he smiled, it was like I was seeing him in a different light. The blonde hair, the pale face, and those glistening blue eyes. It was like seeing him for the first time, and I'd never realised before quite how damn good looking he was. Just as good looking as Mick, even _more _so perhaps...

And when he rest his arm on my shoulder, just like he'd done many times before, in that friendly, casual way, I felt a spark.

That night, I realised I was falling for my best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jerome POV**

She actually came. Just watching her walk through that door filled me with hope. She still liked me. She could forgive me for that kiss. I smiled as I remembered the night before, back to a happier time of laughter and talking. Of course, I'd hoped for a second that the reason she was there was because she and Mick had finished, but no such luck. Though at least now Mick's smug looks wouldn't get to me anymore. She was still my friend, she'd gone behind Mick's back to see me, and that meant a lot. At least I wasn't lonely anymore.

She'd told me that during the day, she'd have to ignore me, for Mick's sake. I begrudgingly agreed. Surely she would realise that a boyfriend shouldn't treat her like this? Surely she shouldn't be forced to sneak around all the time?

So the next morning at breakfast, I didn't smile at Mara, and she didn't smile at me. I didn't try to talk to her, and she pretended that I wasn't there. Mick look happy, Patricia gave me another sympathetic glance, and I pretended to be lonely, even though I was actually getting a bit of a buzz from it. A big secret that only we knew about. This was all an illusion, we were both acting. _If only you knew Campbell, if only you know..._

**Mara POV**

I felt guilty sat next to Mick, pretending nothing had happened, like I'd cheated on him or something. _You did, remember? You kissed Jerome..._ No, Jerome kissed _me_, it didn't count, it didn't mean anything... But nevertheless, the knowledge that it would be over between myself and Mick if he'd found out about last night meant I felt bad, very bad. And these...feelings? I shouldn't be feeling anything towards Jerome apart from friendly feelings. But every time I caught a glimpse of him in the corner of my eye, I could feel my heart beating faster.

I didn't know what to do. I was with Mick, and I loved him. At least, I thought I did. Now, every time I was with him, I found myself getting frustrated, annoyed at his lack of conversation, and his lack of interest in anything other than food or sports. Looking at Jerome, who was sweet, funny, deep, and knew me like the back of his own hand...I couldn't help thinking that he was what a boyfriend should be like.

_Only you're stuck now Mara. You're going out with Mick, and you're falling out of love with him, and realising all these feelings for someone who doesn't feel them for you._

I couldn't tell Jerome how I felt, it would ruin our friendship. And I couldn't end things with Mick...he'd be so hurt...and he hadn't done anything wrong. This was all so _unfair._

"Mara, Mara? Mara!"

I jumped, realising I'd been in a whole other world for the last half of breakfast. Mick was stood beside me in his sports kit.

"You ready to train?"

_No. I don't want to stand in a cold field watching you run around like a sweaty moron. What do I get out of it? NOTHING._

"Yeah, sure, sounds good."

We left as usual. He ran some laps, I took his pulse, timed him with a stopwatch. It was all the same, all routine...all _dull._

"How'd I do babe?" he asked me, finishing his final lap. I glimpsed down at the stopwatch.

"One minute and twenty seconds. Not bad," I said, forcing a smile.

He grinned, and bent down to kiss me. Nothing. I felt nothing, other than the uncomfortable feeling of his sweaty hand on my arm. _This was all wrong, this shouldn't happen._

**Jerome POV**

Mara and Mick walked into class together, and she looked distressed. I wished I could have gone and asked what was wrong, but that wouldn't be doing her any favours. I had to stay out of it.

They were sat in front of me and Alfie, and as Mick casually slung his arm over Mara's shoulders, I winced slightly. _Lay off her Campbell. You don't deserve her. You don't know how special she really is..._

But I relaxed when she didn't put an arm round him, she didn't rest her head on his shoulder, she just sat there, slightly tense, as if she was oblivious to his presence. That made me happy.

I couldn't wait till the evening. All I wanted was the opportunity to see Mara again, but I'd have to wait till after lights out. Come on time...move faster...

**Mara POV**

I couldn't wait to see Jerome tonight, I just had to endure an hour or so with Mick first. God, I sounded horrible. Don't get me wrong, I definitely still had feelings for Mick, but I didn't think I _loved _him anymore, and the feelings that I _did _have were quickly being overshadowed by the ones I had been feeling for Jerome. _I'm a horrible, horrible person._

"Babes?"

"Yes Jero-...Mick?"

No...no, no, no! _Please don't notice, please don't! _There was definitely an awkward silence, but if he _had _noticed, he definitely was able to ignore it.

"Any chance tomorrow morning you could go over that history homework with me? I keep getting all the dates mixed up."

_No. Do it yourself._

"Course. I always do, don't I?" I said, and it came out slightly sarcastically.

"Thanks babes, you're a star."

...guess he doesn't notice sarcasm. _Are you honestly surprised?_

**Jerome POV**

I was sat on the step only minutes after Victor had disappeared. It was overly keen, I knew that, but I had missed talking to Mara so much recently, that any chance to spend time with her was amazing.

She arrived only a few minutes after me, and her face stretched into a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her. _Stop it. She doesn't see you that way._

I embraced her in a tight hug when she reached me, and she responded equally enthusiastically. It took a lot of effort to actually let go.

"Hey stranger," she said with a smile.

"Well hi there..."

We caught up on our days, and then she said something unexpected.

"What do you do when the spark in a relationship has died?"

Whoah, whoah. She thought the spark had died between her and Mick? _Yes, yes!_

"Well...I guess you can either try to work through it, to regain the spark...or end it."

Pleas end it Mara. I hated having to give her relationship advice, but my heart leapt just at the thought that her and Mick may end for good. _Not like she'd go for you, even then._

"Thanks Jerome," she said sincerely. "I guess I'll just see how it pans out."

"It'll all be ok," I said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. She smiled up at me. This was how it should be. Me and her. Jerome and Mara. With Mick out of the equation for good. _Dream on._

We sat in silence, and she rested her head on my shoulder. My heart raced, and I prayed that she couldn't hear it. For a moment, it was like my perfect moment. But then a faint bang was heard.

"The living room door..." I whispered, removing my arm, and standing up. She followed suit, and we listened in a tense silence to the footsteps in the living room. Victor was going to have a field day over this.

We heard the laundry room door handle turn, and the door swung open. Mara gasped.

"I knew it."

It was the voice of the one and only. Mick Campbell.

**Mara POV**

Oh dear. What was he going to think of me? There was no way I could get out of this. No matter what we'd been doing, it didn't look good that I was sneaking around to meet Jerome in a secret spot after lights out.

"Mara, what the hell are you playing at?" he hissed, and I gulped.

"Mick, it's not what it looks like!"

I looked to Jerome for confirmation, and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Then why the hell are you sneaking around with _him_? After all we talked about!" he shouted angrily. I wanted desperately to grab Jerome's hand, just for support. But that wouldn't help things.

"Mick...I-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

We all froze as Victor barged into the room. And he definitely did _not _look impressed.

"Sneaking around, at this hour? Waking the whole house up with your idiotic shouting? Bed! NOW!"

We didn't have to be told twice. I practically ran out of the room, desperate to get away from Mick. _You'll have to face him at somepoint..._

**Jerome POV**

I felt so guilty. Mick hadn't looked happy, and I couldn't imagine the argument that was going to occur the next morning. Though maybe...just maybe...it really _will _be the end. A few weeks ago, I'd have been happy that they were having an argument, but now, my main focus was how Mara was feeling. I didn't want to see her crying.

I woke up early, and just waited. Eventually I peeped through a crack in my door to see Mara standing nervously outside Mick's door. He opened it forcefully, and she went inside.

I heard everything.

"I can't believe you would do that to me! You _knew _how I felt about you seeing him!"

"Do you know how _hard _it was to try and forget about my _best friend?_! You didn't think about how I felt about it! I was _miserable!_"

"And you made a fool out of me! That's it Mara, I can't deal with this anymore, you carry on sneaking off with Jerome...I know that's what you _really _want!"

"Mick, you didn't even _realise _how upset it made me! You didn't even care how I was feeling! You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to think about _me _for a change!"

I could tell that she was crying, and all I wanted to do was run in there and put my arms around her.

"Well, I don't have to think about you anymore. That's it. We're done! I'm not going to look like an idiot for any longer!"

"Mick..." she said with a sniff.

"You're just selfish Mara! Selfish and _cruel_!"

How dare he? The sound of her crying grew a little louder, and before I could move out of the way, the door flew open, and both of them stood in the doorway.

"YOU?" shouted Mick, looking at me with venomous eyes. "This is all you fault, you know!"

Something snapped inside me.

"This is _nothing _to do with me. This is to do with _you. _You treated her like dirt! You didn't care about her!" I was shouting, and I was aware that other housemates were appearing , watching the spectacle.

"That's not your business Clarke!"

"Oh yes it is. It became my business a long time ago! And look at her!" I shouted, pointing to Mara, who was stood there crying. "She's crying because of _you_. How _dare _you make her cry! And how dare you insult her!"

I took a step towards him. "How dare you hurt her."

I took a swing, and my fist connected with his face perfectly.

_You deserved that meathead, you well and truly deserved that._


	13. Chapter 13

**Mara POV**

The whole house was staring at us. Mick clasped his face with one hand, looking at a loss for words, but completely outraged all the same.

"WHAT THE HELL JEROME?" he shouted.

"Time to go..." murmured Jerome, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me with him. We pushed past the others, who were standing in disbelief, and after turning around I could see Fabian and Alfie attempting to hold Mick down.

It was a Saturday, so no one expected us to be anywhere, which was all for the best really. I _certainly _didn't want to see Mick, and I doubted Jerome did either. We walked quickly and silently, heading into the woods near the school. Only when we were far enough away from the house did we stop, and only when we stopped did it sink in.

"Jerome...did you just _punch _Mick?"

He looked at me strangely for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Here, sit down," he said to me, pointing at an overturned tree by the side of the path. We sat side by side, agonisingly close. I was upset still, really upset over the breakup. Though not so much because we'd broken up...but because he'd said some horrible things, and I'd finally realised that I should never have gone back to him in the first place. But now, looking up at Jerome, it comforted me. His crystal blue eyes seemed to shine, and...stop it. _Stop it Mara. Don't torture yourself._

"Can I say something Mara?" he asked suddenly, and my heart involuntarily leapt. _He's not going to ask you out, don't be stupid._

"Mick's a meathead," he said sincerely. "And look at you. You're bright, you're pretty, and you've got a future. Like me. Did you really want to throw all that away on a loser like Campbell?"

It sounded a tad rehearsed, but it made me smile. It made me really smile.

"You know what, Jerome? You're right. Thank you, that really does make me feel better."

_Had he just said I was pretty?_

**Jerome POV**

I'd wanted to tell her that every day for weeks, ever since that disastrous attempt of asking her out for lunch. If I'd said it then, I doubted we'd be here today, hiding in a wood after I'd punched her scumbag of a boyfriend. It seemed slightly surreal that so much had changed in the last two or three weeks, but now she hadn't walked away from me when I'd told her how I felt about him. She'd actually smiled...

I looked at her, to find her still crying.

"Mara, please don't cry, he's not worth it."

She shook her head furiously. "It's not that...it's just...he was right!"

"Right about what?"

"I _am _cruel! I'm a horrible person Jerome! I've hurt so many people!"

How could she think that? It wasn't her, it was _Mick_! It was all _his _fault...

"Mara, look at me!" I said, placing a hand under her chin and turning her head, making her look me square in the eyes. "You did _nothing _wrong. Mick put you in a horrible situation, which wasn't right! That only reason you feel like you've hurt people, is because in that situation, it's impossible not to! It was all _his _fault, Mara. Not yours!"

"You really think that?"

"I know that."

She flung her arms around me into a hug, and I held her close, letting her finish crying. _Oh Mara, please don't cry._

It would have been so easy to kiss her then and there. It was so tempting, with her arms around my shoulders, her head buried in my chest. I could just go for it...I could just kiss her...

_Apart from you've already done that once, and that didn't exactly solve anything._

I restrained myself. She was already hurt and confused and I didn't want to make it worse. I would be 'Jerome the friend' for always, if that was what she wanted.

**Patricia POV**

I hadn't been able to believe it. Watching Jerome punch the living daylights out of Mick...amazing. My only wish was that someone had filmed it, so I could re-watch it sometime. For the entire morning, after Jerome and Mara disappeared, the house was full of hushed whispers.

"_Why did he punch him?"_

"_What were they fighting about in the first place?"_

"_Is something going on between Jerome and Mara?"_

And after a while, there were a few "_Is Mick ok?"_ comments.

No one had seen Mick either. He'd locked himself in his room, banned anyone from going in, including Fabian, and had been sat there sulking all morning. His fault. If you treat someone like that, Karma's going to come and hit you round the face. I smiled. Literally hit you round the face in this instance.

The only thing I didn't know was what Jerome had been feeling throughout the whole thing. That's why Alfie was at the top of my list for people to see.

"Oi, Alfie!" I said, walking into his room without knocking.

"Well hi there Trixie, what's up?"

He was sat cross legged on his bed, playing a game on his computer. I knew what game it was, we'd all had to endure the constant sounds of aliens being obliterated at some point.

As he hadn't yet looked up to acknowledge my existence, I walked over and pressed the power button. That got his attention.

"Hey! I was about to get the new high score!"

"Listen. Jerome and Mara, what do you know?"

He looked at me, and raised his eyebrows in an attempt to look mysterious.

"I know many things..."

"Alright 'Alfonzo'," I said, and he laughed. "Spill."

"I don't really know loads...in case you haven't noticed, I've been with you guys most of the time! But I know they've been hanging out a lot."

"That all?"

"That and the fact that he's so obviously in love with her...Ooops."

I smiled. This had gotten _very _interesting.

"Right, Alfie. If I tell you some stuff, will you swear not to tell a soul?"

"I swear." He was grinning, he could tell when someone had a plan or a scheme.

"Right, well Mick told Mara she couldn't see Jerome anymore, and then Jerome kissed her, and _then _she snuck off to see him last night, which I guess is why they broke up."

"Whoah! Jerome _kissed _her! Well he didn't tell _me_!" He paused. "Hang on, does she like him?"

"She's confused. But I reckon she does, or _will_ anyway."

"So what are you thinking? Are we gonna set them up or anything?"

"Alfie, this is me you're talking to, not Amber!"

"So what then?"

"I was thinking more of a bet..."

**Mara POV**

I didn't want to move. Sitting like this was just perfect, leaning against Jerome's chest, my arms wrapped around him, and his wrapped around me, gently stroking my back in a comforting manner. He was such a good friend..._wish he could be more than that though._

"Mara, you feel better now?"

_No. I want to stay here, don't make me move._

"Yeah, thanks Jerome," I said, sitting up straight. He kept an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Good. Cause we should really be heading back, lunch will be ready soon."

I sighed a little too loudly, and he laughed a little.

"Come on, race ya?" he challenged, and I laughed.

"Bring it," I said, darting into a sprint before he had the chance to get a headstart.

My slight lead didn't last very long though, he easily had the advantage. I wasn't _slow _exactly, but I'd never been good at sports, and it showed. He laughed as he started to overtake me, and as he passed, I grabbed the back of his shirt in an attempt to slow him down. But I tripped, and sent me and him tumbling onto the floor. He landed on top of me with a thud.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm ok"

For a few seconds, we just stayed in that position, Jerome on top of me, his arms on the ground to keep the weight off me, but his body was still pressed against mine. I stared up at him, and he stared back, his face only inches away. _So close...so close._

But he doesn't see you like that. You're just a friend, just a friend. _Don't lose him again..._

"We should..."

"Lunch..."

We spoke at the same time, and then both laughed, breaking the awkward tension between us. He pulled me up, and we walked back to the house. The whole time I was thinking about that almost moment, and what could have become of it.

**I want to say a huge thank you to all reviewers, they literally make me day, and I do really love all you Mick haters, your comments make me laugh so much :L**

**Will try and get another chapter up later, thanks so much for reading!**anHan


	14. Chapter 14

**Jerome POV**

Lunch was, well...horrible. Mara and I arrived back, and suddenly everyone seemed suspicious, _especially _Patricia and Alfie. The second they saw us, they started whispering, and glancing at us. It made me feel uneasy to say the least.

And then Mick came into the dining room, and I gathered that this was his first appearance. A large bruise was starting to appear on his cheek, and I couldn't help but smirk upon noticing it. _Nicely done Jerome, nicely done._ Plus, he really did deserve it.

I think he knew that he deserved it as well, so throughout the meal, he kept his head down. Didn't stop him from shooting murderous glances my way throughout lunch though. And with Mara sat by _me _today instead of him...well, he wasn't in a good mood, and stormed out again immediately afterwards.

I was still in disbelief over what had happened earlier. I could have kissed her, I was so close... And although she probably would have pushed me away, in that moment, I hadn't thought she would. She had been staring back at me, she hadn't been trying to move or get away...

But I couldn't tell if it _meant _anything...

After Mick left, Amber got to work on organising tonight's 'activity'. It had now become one of her little traditions to force the rest of us to do something 'social' and 'fun' on a Saturday night, because as she put it, soon we would be 'boring and lazy and covered in wrinkles due to lack of fun'. Usually, these Saturday nights didn't come to much, something like a movie, a takeaway, or that utterly hideous time she tried to give us all facials.

"So, Trudy totally gave me the ok to go out tonight," she said, almost squirming with excitement.

"Amber, I'm not going to some stupid club or anything." Said Patricia, with her usual scowl.

"Chill _out_ Patricia, it's just a meal. And besides, you totally don't have a choice anyway."

She skipped off to tell Mick, and we all heard her shout at him through the door.

"What do you _mean_ you're not going? You _have _to! What do you mean 'why'? Because it's an official tradition now, that's why!"

I prayed silently that he wouldn't go. It's not like he has many friends left in this place anyway. _His fault._

**Mara POV**

My physics homework was done, my biology project was done, and I was half way through the two pages of geometry we'd been set. It was a nice relief to get my homework done this quickly, when I'd been with Mick, I'd had to help him with his as well, and it took _ages_. Realising how quite how much I used to do for him...well, I was glad to be rid of it, glad to be rid of _him._

"Working hard, brainiac?"

I jumped a mile, and Jerome laughed.

"That's payback for all those other times..." he smirked. "So are you going tonight?"

"Do we have a choice?"

My heart pounded when he asked, just the thought that he cared if I was going tonight made me happy. _He was only wondering if you were going...no one said anything about caring..._

"I guess not, or we'll become hideously old and boring..." he joked, and I grinned back. "Just wondering, it'll be way more fun if you are..."

Oh my. That I wasn't expecting. My face stretched into an even bigger smile. I must have looked like a grinning idiot, but I didn't care.

"I'm definitely going." _Especially now I know YOU are..._

"Then I'll see you later. Have fun with all that, don't work too hard..."

He flashed me another brilliant smile before he left, and I couldn't help but admire the way his whole face lit up, the way his eyes sparkled.

**Jerome POV**

We were meeting in five minute.

I looked in the mirror, and hoped I didn't look like an idiot. I looked like I'd made an effort; I looked like I was trying to impress someone. And it was true. I just didn't want to look ridiculous. _And I didn't even know how Mara felt about me..._

**Mara POV**

We were meeting in five minutes.

I looked in the mirror, and hoped I didn't look like an idiot. I looked like I'd made an effort; I looked like I was trying to impress someone. And it was true. I just didn't want to look ridiculous. _And I didn't even know how Jerome felt about me..._

**Jerome POV**

She looked positively stunning. I couldn't stop staring, the way the olive colour of her dress brought out her eyes, the way her hair swung in the wind... _Mara, stop being so beautiful._

I had to give her credit, Amber had done well. We'd all envisioned a painfully formal restaurant, where we would be underdressed, and would feel ashamed to act how we normally would.

But Amber had actually taken us to a place with an amazing atmosphere, more like one you would find in a pub than a restaurant. The lighting was dim, a local band were playing on a stage, people were dancing, and the tables around the edge of the room seemed noisy and full of life.

We were led to our table, and I made sure to slide in beside Mara. If dinner was a complete mess, at least I could sit by her for a couple of hours.

Mick had thankfully ignored Amber's shouted protests, and stayed home. The official excuse was that he was in pain...but it was probably due to not wanting to see any of us, which was understandable.

Dinner was actually a lot of fun. Without Mick there, there was no tension between him and Amber, him and me, him and Mara... Funny that right now he seemed the source of all awkwardness between house mates. It wasn't often that we spent time all together, usually I didn't see much of Nina and Fabian at all, but it was nice to have a laugh all together. Amber imposed a 'No Food Fights' rule, which Alfie and I begrudgingly agreed to. The food was nice, the staff were friendly, and our table was full of lively talking and laughing.

It was after dinner that got slightly awkward.

"Mara! You have _got _to come and dance with me!" squealed Amber, dragging her away and onto the crowded dance floor. Fabian and Nina went as well, and the rest of us smiled. Those two were so sickeningly cute, it was about time Fabian actually _did _something about it.

I couldn't help but stare as Amber spun Mara around the dance floor. Mara laughed, and she just seemed to shine underneath the lights...

Alfie was watching too, but his focus on someone different.

"Dude, shall I ask Amber to dance?" he whispered excitedly.

I smirked at the memory of Alfie's 'dancing'. Thrashing was a more appropriate word.

"Go for it dude, it's your funeral..."

He seemed to take that as a yes, and grinned widely.

"Hey, Jerome? Maybe you should ask Mara to dance?" said Patricia suddenly, and there was a wicked glint in her eye.

"Oh, I dunno..." said Alfie quickly. "May not be a good idea..."

Patricia and Alfie shot glares at each other. What on _earth _was going on between those two?

But Patricia had a point, the thought of dancing with Mara made me smile, and I decided to go for it. Two friends could dance, right?

By this point the song had ended, and Alfie had gone and stolen Amber away, leaving Mara looking a little helpless. This was it. I walked over to her, and held out my hand.

"May I?"

She giggled slightly, and put one hand into mine, and one on my shoulder. As we began to dance, she looked surprised.

"Since when did you know how to dance, like...properly?" she said. "I always figured it would be more like that..."

She gestured towards Alfie and Amber, where Alfie was bounding around so much that a large area had cleared around him, and Amber just swayed, looking extremely embarrassed. I was just amazed that he still danced like that to a slow song...

"I told you once before Mara, I'm a guy of many and varied talents."

To prove a point, I spun her around quickly, and she landed back in my arms, laughing.

"Ok, point proven..."

When we danced, it was like the rest of the room wasn't there. I stared into her eyes, and she stared right back as we stepped in time to the music. _Why wasn't she freaking out? Leaving? Talking? _But right then and there, it was just us, dancing silently. For a second, she let go of my hand, and my face temporarily dropped, but then she grabbed it again, this time intertwining her fingers with mine, and I'd never felt happier. My heart leapt, and I smiled a small smile, moving my arm tighter around her waist so she was pulled closer to me. We never broke eye contact, forgetting the rest of the room. She moved in slightly closer, so our bodies were touching, our faces only centimetres apart.

_This is it Jerome. You can either man up, or bottle it. She's not backing away, she's not freaking out. She's actually showing signs that she might like you, even though the idea of that is ridiculous. But if you don't go for it now, you may never get the courage to go for it again._

She was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't believe that she was in my arms. I longed for this to be more than just friendship. Without assessing how much could possibly go wrong, I pulled her even closer, very gently, and leaned in towards her...

"ALFIE WATCH OUT!"

**Mara POV**

Alfie flung into us at speed, and we both knocked over like pins in a bowling alley.

He had been about to kiss me, I was sure of it. It had been the biggest gamble of my life to hold his hand like that, to lock my fingers in between his. I was sure he was going to pull away. But he drew me closer...and he'd leant in...he'd _definitely _leant in...

_Alfie Lewis...I am going to KILL you!_

Because now we were awkwardly brushing ourselves off after landing on the floor.

"Guys, we should go. I don't think after Alfie's dancing we're the most popular customers..." Nina said, and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

**Patricia POV**

"Alfie, what the hell was that?" I demanded, grabbing him as we left.

"Dunno what you mean Trixie..."

"That little stunt on the dance floor? Don't try and tell me it was an accident! No messing: that was the rule!"

"You were the one messing, with the whole 'Oooh Jerome, wouldn't it be _lovely _if you and Mara danced together!'" he imitated, and I punched him on the arm.

"Fine. But now we're even. And I still have till tomorrow. Trust me Lewis, that twenty pounds is _mine."_

"Not likely Trixie, there's no doubt that they like each other, but seriously? It'll take them much longer than till tomorrow to get together, mark my words. I think _you'll _ be the one paying up this time..."

**Mara POV**

It was a little awkward going home. Jerome and I walked together, talking as normal, but something wasn't quite right. _Because something nearly happened, and now everything's that little bit different._

We reached the house. Everyone said their goodnights, until it was just me and Jerome left in the hallway.

"I should probably head to bed..." he said softly. _God he looked good tonight..._"I had a really nice time though"

He smiled. _Kiss me, please? _

"So did I," I replied, and he gave me a hug.

As he started to pull away and head back to his room, I had a sudden surge of adrenaline.

"Jerome?" I asked, and he paused.

"Yeah?"

I walked up to him briefly, pressed my lips to his in a short but sweet kiss, flashed him a smile, and ran to my room.

**I feel like I'm messing with you all now, sorry!  
>Just like dragging it out, so it's even better when it finally happens :p<br>JARA forever!  
>xxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this has taken me longer than normal! My internet was down yesterday, and had an exam this morning, so been busy!**

**Jerome POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Mara and I had kissed...and the unbelievable thing was that she had kissed _me._ Did she really like me? She must...she had to. It wasn't like a caught in the moment thing; it was a genuine, sweet goodnight kiss.

My thoughts were interrupted when a pillow hit me in the face.

"What you so happy about?" Alfie said, raising an eyebrow. "A certain dark haired science lover per chance?"

"Shut up Alfie," I said, but my smile gave me away.

"I knew it! Tell me all! "

"There's not much to tell..."

"So you're not official or anything?"

I shook my head, and he actually looked a little relieved. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but he was acting strangely, and seemed a little overly interested in this whole Mara situation.

"What's going on Alfie, what's with all the strange looks and whispering?"

He looked panicked. _Busted._

"What would winning a bet against Patricia mean to you?" he asked, and it started to make sense...

"A lot, obviously."

Alfie and I practically counted Patricia as one of the guys. As annoying as she was, she was good for scheming and betting, which obviously had to be taken seriously, as she could be malicious when she wanted to be.

"Then do me a favour, please?"

"What are we talking?"

"It's simple. Just delay getting together with Mara for 24 tiny hours..."

Wait, _that's _what they were getting on?

"You guys have been betting on us getting together? That's kinda low Alfie..."

"Well it was so obviously going to happen! You're practically obsessed with her, and she looks pretty damn into _you _as well..."

I smiled involuntarily. _She liked me..._

"So promise me you'll wait till tomorrow yeah?" he continued.

"Yeah, whatever..." I said without thinking.

_She liked me..._

**Mara POV**

I'd kissed Jerome. I'd actually done it. I wished I'd stuck around to see his face though, I didn't actually know how he reacted...though he didn't push me away, he didn't seem angry or upset...so that was good, right? _And there was yesterday at the meal, you came so close..._

"So Mara, you looked pretty cosy with Jerome yesterday," stated Patricia suddenly.

"Er...really? It's not like anything happened or anything, I mean it could have done, but it didn't. So it's not like a big deal or anything, and..." I was babbling, and Patricia saw right through it.

"I knew it! You've totally fallen for Jerome!"

"Hey! Quiet down! I don't want everyone to know!"

"So you _do _like him!"

I groaned, and she smirked victoriously. She was always able to get things out of me, and I should have known this would be no exception.

"So what's the deal with you two then?"

I figured that now she knew, at least I could talk to her about it, get some advice. She'd been right about the Mick thing of course, I just wish I'd have listened to her.

"Well, I don't know really. I mean, before Alfie barged into us yesterday I was _sure _something was going to happen! And then I sort of kissed him last night, but not like a _proper _kiss...and he didn't freak out, so that's good, right?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of last night's kiss, and she smiled.

"Well I heard from Alfie that he really likes you..."

Jerome likes me? _JEROME LIKES ME!_ I grinned at her, and my mind was whirring. He liked me, he liked me!

"Really? He does?" I said excitedly. "Wait...why were you talking to Alfie about us?"

"Oh, doesn't really matter. What's important is that you're finally...er...finding happiness!"

She seemed strange, like she was hiding something. But that was pretty normal for Patricia, she was always sneaking around, having secret meetings with Nina and Fabian, and I'd given up wondering. If she wanted me to know, she'd have told me. I had my secrets, and she was allowed to have hers.

"Hey guys!" said Amber, peeping round the door. "Trudy says to come down for breakfast!"

Walking down the stairs, I was surprisingly nervous. I was amazingly happy at the idea that Jerome might like me back, but the idea of seeing him again was a little bit scary. What if he really _was _freaked out about me kissing him? What if it was just awkward and we didn't know what to say to each other?

**Jerome POV**

Mara walked into the dining room looking nervous, slightly biting her lip. I smiled when her eyes met mine, and she visibly relaxed as a look of relief swept across her face. I laughed to myself, surely _I _wasn't making her nervous?

She probably thought it would be awkward between us...or maybe it was worse? Maybe she regretted last night? Maybe she was feeling awkward and nervous because she didn't want to admit that it didn't mean anything? _But Alfie said she liked you...and she kissed you out of choice..._

The whole day seemed to stretch out in front of me. Sunday. Trudy always cooked a roast in the evening, and tended to make lunch a small grab-and-go affair, so I pretty much had the whole day to do as I please. Sure, I still had the biology homework, and Mr. Winkler's history project to start...but last minute homework was my speciality, so I didn't worry. Mara would worry, she'd have done it the day it was set, so there would be no need to finish it in a frantic rush the night before.

Mara. Would she freak out if I asked her to hang out today? I don't know why she would...we'd hung out loads of times before. _As friends...this is different now, you're not exactly 'just friends' anymore._ But she didn't freak out when I asked her to dance, she didn't freak out when I nearly kissed her...

Walking over to her after breakfast, I felt oddly nervous.

"Hey Mara," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Jerome," she said with a big smile. "Do you fancy hanging out today?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing actually," I said, and she blushed slightly. "But yeah, that sounds like fun. Meet you back here in ten minutes?"

"It's a date! I mean...er, yeah that's cool..."

She disappeared upstairs, and I couldn't help but smile. She liked me...Mara Jaffray had feelings for the cold hearted Kings of pranks. Who'd have thought?

As I headed back to my room to grab my wallet, Alfie was waiting.

"Dude!" he said with wide eyes. "I thought you said you wouldn't ask Mara out!"

"I haven't...we're just going out for the day, it's not a big deal..."

_Though it was...it really was..._

"Thanks man, I just _can't _lose this bet! And besides, I don't actually _have _twenty pounds..."

I laughed, remembering all the times where I'd been in the same situation.

"See you later dude..." I said, grabbing my bag and giving him a pat on the shoulder as I left.

Mara was waiting in the hallway, and it took all I had not to kiss her then and there.

"So what's the plan?" she asked as we walked out of the door.

"Well, I was thinking lunch? Then maybe just mill around somewhere for the afternoon?"

Idiot, Jerome. You should have planned something. Girls don't like just 'milling around'...

"Sounds nice," she said, and there was a slight awkward silence. What do you say to a girl you were not-so-secretly in love with?

Luckily, by the time we'd reached the pizza place Mara had suggested, we were back into our usual flow of conversation, though it still wasn't quite the same... _Because it's all changed now. _

_And most importantly, you promised Alfie. As much as you hate yourself for promising not to ask her out, you promised Alfie..._

**Mara POV**

Eating lunch reminded me of the first time we'd gone out together, all those weeks ago. How I'd been so surprised that I could hold a decent conversation with him, how I'd laughed harder than I'd expected to, how it had been the start of an amazing friendship, and a very dramatic few weeks.

I'd almost said no to when he'd asked me the first time. I mean, he'd asked me on a date...and there was Mick, and...

Wait. He'd asked me on a date...had he really liked me all this time? And that kiss...the one that he'd claimed was just a mistake, a case of being caught in the moment...did he mean that? Was he lying when he said it meant nothing? _Had I really forgotten that he'd asked me out until now?_

I was dying for something to happen, and when he'd said he wanted to spend the day with me, my heart seemed to skip a beat. Maybe this was it. Maybe this would be the day something happened. We were talking as normal, but every so often there would be a moment of eye contact, that lasted slightly too long, and it kept me on edge.

After lunch we headed back to where we'd gone yesterday in the woods, after Jerome had punched Mick. I still felt a little guilty about Mick, but Jerome was right. It wasn't my fault, Mick shouldn't have put me in that situation, and although he'd said some horrible things to me...Jerome had helped me get through it.

"I had a really nice time last night," Jerome said when we'd sat on the same overturned tree.

"So did I."

And we looked at each other again, and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me...

"I mean, er yeah, it was ok..." he said, looking away and biting his lip slightly. What was _that_ about?

This behaviour didn't stop. We'd talk normally, and then suddenly be in a situation where we'd be staring at each other, or be close to each other, and then he'd suddenly get awkward, look away, and change the subject.

After an hour or so, it was beginning to get on my nerves.

**Jerome POV**

I felt horrible. All afternoon we'd been having these moments, times where I so badly wanted to lean in and kiss her, but I always had to stop myself. _Damn you Alfie, you owe me BIG time._

She was looking more and more concerned every time it happened, but I couldn't exactly explain it to her, because why would she care about a stupid bet?

"Did you see Campbell this morning?" I asked her, smirking. The bruise had gotten more obvious, and now the whole world could tell he'd been punched. I felt a little bit proud.

"Yeah," she said. "Looks painful. Though thank you. Maybe not for punching him, but for getting me out of there. It wasn't a good time, and I know that now."

She placed her hand lightly on my shoulder, and I relaxed into her touch, feeling my heartbeat speed up slightly. I couldn't help staring at her again, she looked amazing, she always looked amazing.

Alfie. Remember Alfie..._Damn it._

"No worries, you know me Mara, always there to help and all."

I leaned away, feeling horrible.

"Jerome, what's with you? You're acting really weird?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"What? I'm fine Mara, don't know what you're talking about..."

"Forget it." She said, stood up, and started walking away.

**Mara POV**

I was an idiot. A huge idiot. Patricia must have been wrong about him liking me, he was acting so awkwardly, it was obviously because he knew I liked him, and didn't want to admit he didn't feel the same way.

I walked away.

I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't let Jerome see how upset I was. At least this way we could still be friends.

**Jerome POV**

Oh god. I knew this was a bad idea, promising to go along with Alfie's little scheme.

Mara didn't look happy, and I didn't blame her. I'd been acting like an ass all morning, and she didn't deserve that. _If only she knew how I really felt._

I went after her. I had to. I couldn't let her run away, not now. We'd come so close.

"Mara! MARA!" I shouted, running to catch her up. She stopped and turned around, looking upset. _I'm so sorry Mara, I didn't mean to..._

"What?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

What would I say? I hadn't really thought this far ahead, and I couldn't say nothing. About the bet? About last night? About how I really felt?

"Well what is it Jerome?"

I bit my lip, gazing down at her. There was no way of summing up everything I wanted to say. Not anymore.

So I just went for it.

My lips crashed onto hers, and for a second she didn't react, so I started to pull away. But she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her closer, so I could feel her body pressed up against mine, feel the warmth that was radiating from her. I was pouring everything I felt into the kiss, and I couldn't believe she was letting me, she was kissing me back. It was probably the greatest moment of my life.

The kiss deepened, intensified. I wanted her to know everything I'd been feeling, understand my frustration, my pain, and how I'd felt about her for weeks. It seemed to last hours.

Eventually, we were forced to take a breath, and I stared at her grinning, as she looked up at me grinning just as hard.

_Mara Jaffray liked me..._

As much as I felt guilty for breaking my promise to Alfie...after this I'd _more_ than happily give him the twenty pounds myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mara POV**

I was in shock. Total disbelief.

One second, I was storming away from Jerome, close to tears...and the next we were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. I felt everything I'd felt the first time he'd kissed me, but it was so much better, this time I _knew _that it wasn't just a moment, this time I wasn't confused, this time I wasn't feeling guilty about Mick.

This time was perfect.

We remained in each other's arms, just smiling at each other. This was how it always should have been, this was how it was _meant _to feel. I never felt like this with Mick, but now I was excited, my heart was racing, and I had an immense feeling of butterflies in my stomach, fuelled by the adrenaline. Just wow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. What? No! Don't be sorry!

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"For acting weirdly today, when I really should have done that a long time ago..."

I smiled again. I didn't even care anymore about him acting weird, it seemed such a small matter now all this had happened.

"It's ok. You just didn't really seem like your usual self, that's all. I was worried I'd freaked you out last night."

"Quite the opposite..." he said softly. "But, let's just say on the acting weird part...Patricia's about to make a bit of a profit."

"Ok, now you've lost me. What?"

"Patricia and Alfie have had a little wager going. Patricia bet that we'd be together by tonight, and Alfie bet it would take longer."

It all made sense. _That's _why Patricia's been acting funny, and over interested.

"Ah, that explains a few things..." I said, laughing. "So last night..."

"Sabotage on Alfie's part I assume. And that's why I've been acting weirdly. Alfie made me promise to help him win...sorry."

I laughed. Trust Alfie to cheat on a bet like that.

"It's fine, honestly..."

He smiled, kissing me briefly on the cheek, causing me to blush.

"So," I said. "Want to mess with them?"

His eyes widened.

"Mara Jaffray, are you _scheming_? I'm impressed!"

**Jerome POV**

I had to admit, Mara could be sneaky when she wanted to be, and she was right. As Patricia and Alfie had been secretly scheming about _us_...we needed to get back at them.

We walked back to the house, my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist. I still couldn't get over that Mara liked me, Mara had kissed me back, and now I was holding her close to me. When the house came back into view, we broke apart.

"You know what to do?" she asked, grinning.

"Go in, don't tell Alfie that we're officially together, and jobs done." I smiled.

"Are we?" she said, and my eyes widened. Oh, typical Jerome, put your foot in it right at the last hurdle.

"Well...er...if you want to be...I mean..."

She cut me off by kissing me swiftly on the cheek.

"Of course. Though you're _really _bad at that."

She grinned, and I did the same. _Told you Mick Campbell. I told you she should be with me...and now she is._

Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke. Amber would make up some stupid name and crown us Marome or Jara...but I didn't care what the others thought, or how they'd react. I only cared about the fact that I could now call the girl I loved my girlfriend.

Walking back to my room, I knew that Alfie would corner me the second I arrived, and he did.

"Dude! You've been gone for hours! Tell me everything!"

He didn't want to know everything, I could see that.

"Relax Alfie, I kept your promise."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

**Mara POV**

Jerome Clarke's girlfriend. I liked the sound of that.

I said that to myself over and over again until I actually believed it. By the time I reached my room, I had a huge grin plastered on my face, so when Patricia ambushed me, she seemed pleased.

"Where've you been all day?" she asked, but she already knew...

"Out with Jerome. We went for lunch, and then just hung out..."

"And?" she said excitedly, her face lighting up.

"And what?"

"Are you going out now or what?"

"Um...no." I lied. It was fun knowing that she had no idea I knew about the bet, and I knew now what all her reactions meant. "But I'm seeing him tonight after lights out..."

She looked like she was pondering something.

"Ooo, secret dates now? If he's more man than slimeball, I'm _positive _that he'll ask you out then. Positive."

And hopeful, judging by the tone of her voice. She only had till midnight to secure victory over Alfie.

At dinner that night, I felt exhilarated, keeping a secret that no one else knew. I sat by Jerome as normal, but as he shot me little secret smiles, my heart jumped more than it should, and when no one else was looking, he grabbed my hand underneath the table, intertwining his fingers with mine. I was aching to kiss him again, but that could wait. We had a job to do first.

We met that night on the back step as usual, and I smiled a huge smile when I crept through the laundry room door and saw him waiting for me.

I sat down, and he kissed me straight away, without saying a word. It was what I'd been longing for during dinner and the rest of the evening, so I slotted my arms comfortably around his neck, prolonging yet another incredible moment.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..." he murmured as we broke apart, and he wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder. Just like he used to, but this time it was different, it meant something.

"You know what? I wish I'd have said yes when you asked me to lunch all those weeks ago. I wish I'd known how much of a bad person Mick was..."

Jerome coughed slightly, and I could have sworn he said the word _meathead_...

We stayed there for hours, talking, kissing and just sitting there in each other's arms. I kept looking at Jerome and thinking just how lucky I was right now. No one else really saw it, but he was kind, sensitive, and genuinely cared. I knew he wouldn't lie to me, cheat on me, or hurt me deliberately. He cared, and I could see it in his eyes.

By the time one o'clock rolled around, I didn't want to leave. But we had a plan to finish, so we had to.

"You ready?" he said when we were back in the hallway, and I nodded.

"This'll teach them a lesson for meddling..."

He laughed. "Not like we needed it though..." he said, and tightened his arm around my waist, kissing me softly. I blushed.

"Right, let's do this."

Jerome went back to his room, and I went to mine. I made sure to close the door harder than I normally would, though I didn't need to. Patricia was still awake, and sat on the edge of her bed, almost hopping in anticipation.

"Well?" she asked. "Anything happen?"

I smiled, biting my lip. "Well...yes actually."

"I _knew _it! So it's official? You're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, isn't it great?"

"Definately. Tell me Mara, when exactly did you two make it official?"

"Huh?"

I was acting, but it needed to be this way. I had to be surprised that she was asking all these questions.

"Trust me Mara, it's _really _important."

"Well, I don't remember...around midnight I think?"

Her eyes widened.

"Before or after midnight? Think _really_ carefully..."

I pretended to look confused, I pretended to think.

"Before I think. Yeah, definitely before."

"YES!" she exclaimed, and I smiled to myself. _This is gonna teach you a lesson..._

**Jerome POV**

Alfie woke up when I banged the door closed.

"Jerome? Is that you?" he said sleepily. "Where've you been?"

"Just hanging out with Mara..."

He sat up like a shot.

"Oh _really_? You manned up and asked her out yet Jerome?"

"Ah, that's for me to know..."

"Come on dude, you can tell me!"

"Fine. Yes, I did...and she said yes. So all's well."

"Really? It's official? When did you ask her? Was it after midnight? Cause you promised!"

"Relax Alfie, I haven't broken any promises. It was just after midnight I think..."

"YES! In your face Patricia!"

_Don't celebrate too soon Alfie..._

I couldn't wait at breakfast the next morning. Mara came down early, and we just sat there ready to watch the spectacle unfold.

"Morning all!" said Alfie happily as he walked through the door.

"What you so happy about?" said Patricia with a smirk.

"I'm twenty pounds better off, that's why."

"Nice try Alfie. But I think you'll find _I'm_ the one getting twenty pounds..."

Alfie looked confused, Patricia looked confused. They both looked at us, and I struggled to contain my laughter.

Then they both looked outraged...

**Sorry it's short. Only one more chapter which I'll upload over the next couple of days, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Patricia POV**

What, what, _what_? I'd won the bet, not Alfie! But one look at Jerome's face, and I could tell that he was involved.

"Alright slimeball, is this some little game of yours?" I asked him maliciously.

"Serves you right for making silly bets and trying to play matchmaker Patricia..." he said, one eyebrow raised.

Wait. How did he-

"Alfie Lewis!" I shrieked, and his eyes widened in fear. "You _told _him didn't you! That's messing! That was in the rules!"

I couldn't believe him. That was twice now!

"What _actually_ happened then?" I continued, turning my gaze on Jerome and Mara. Jerome was loving it, but Mara looked guilty. "Are you two _actually _together?"

They both nodded, and paused to give each other a little smile. _Sickening..._

"Since _when_?" I demanded, and Alfie nodded his head in agreement. Jerome sighed.

"Since yesterday afternoon..."

"YES!" I shrieked. "That's a win Alfie!"

"WHAT?" shouted Alfie. "You said you would hold off asking her till today?"

"Whoah, Alfie. Are you telling you he was _helping_ you?"

I was outraged. Not only did Alfie tell Jerome, he tried to get him to help him win?

**Jerome POV**

I was fed up of Patricia yelling. Alfie and I had been called some things, and the general consensus was that we were both cheating scumbags.

"Look Patrica," I interrupted. "I'm sorry Mara and I lied to you both. I'm sorry I tried to help Alfie win. Just forget it!"

"I won't forget it! I'm owed twenty pounds, and no matter what either of you say, through Alfie's cheating, and you two actually getting together...I won!"

I burrowed through my pockets, finally digging out a twenty pound note and waving it in her face.

"Don't expect this to _ever _happen again Patricia, but here. Take the money, consider it the twenty pounds Alfie owes you. Alfie, I'm sorry I lied, but now at least you don't have to pay up. Consider that me making up for it. Can you all just stop the ridiculous yelling now?"

Patricia snatched the note, gave me a quick sneer, and disappeared to get ready for school.

"Thanks man," said Alfie, giving me a quick pat on the shoulder.

The rest of the house quickly caught on to the fact that Mara and I were a couple. I think Patricia and Alfie went around informing everyone, because just as we were leaving to walk to school Amber ran up to us squealing.

"I TOLD you Mara! I knew it! Yay! Oh my God, you two _totally _ need your own scrapbook!"

We managed to shake her off, and for the first time we walked to school hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling as we walked into the main building, and everyone could see that Mara Jaffray was my girlfriend, Mara Jaffray was _mine_.

I have to admit to myself, it was Mick's reaction that I enjoyed the most. He'd gone into school early to attempt to finish a project he hadn't been able to do without Mara's help, so he'd obviously missed Amber's little 'morning catchup'. When Mara and I walked into history that morning holding hands, he seemed very confused for a moment, then opened his mouth in surprise, and glared at me. _Unlucky Mick, she picked ME. And she told me she never should have gone back to you, you know that? YOU LOSE._

**Mara POV**

Mick looked angry. Very angry.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, looking from Jerome to me in confusion. "I thought you said there wasn't anything going on?"

"There wasn't," I said truthfully. "But now there is."

I almost apologised, but stopped myself. I didn't really have anything to apologise for.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe _you._" He said, turning his attention to Jerome. "First you screw up our relationship, and then you take advantage of her right after we'd broken up?"

"Mick!" I said angrily. "_None _of that is true!"

"Yeah man," Jerome said. "I didn't do _anything _to mess up your relationship, expect be Mara's friend when she needed me! And whatever's happened now isn't _any _of your business! But if you dare say I'm taking advantage of her again...well, you know what I can do."

Mick put a finger to his bruised cheek, which was now a stunning purple colour, and glared.

"You surprise me Mara," he said. "I would have thought you'd have better taste..."

"You know what Mick? Don't you _dare _insult him! I should _never_ have gone out with you in the first place, and Jerome's worth a hundred of you!"

"_Him_? Mara, he's a scumbag!"

I didn't bother replying. I was fuming. How dare he not only make me miserable in the short period we were together, but then insult me _again _when I was finally happy? He'd crossed the line, he really had. As much as I hated causing a scene, I couldn't stop myself, so I stepped forward, and gave him a quick slap across the face.

Jerome looked as if all his Christmases had come at once. As I sat down, he leant over to whisper in my ear. "_Best. Thing. Ever."_ I couldn't help but laugh, even though I felt extremely guilty. I'd just _slapped _Mick! I wasn't like that!

Jerome saw my expression. "He deserved it Mara," he whispered. "And after all he did to you, it was totally fair."

He kissed me on the forehead, and I blushed again.

School passed quickly, and I was smiling all the way through, just because he was there beside me.

That night, back on the step, I thought about when I first met Jerome. He was the prankster of the group, full of sarcastic comments and snide remarks. No one had ever taken him too seriously, we'd all learnt not to fall for his schemes, and all learnt not to trust him too much. He'd become one of the people we all _thought _we knew, but in reality it was far from it.

As he kissed me that night, just a gentle kiss, I realised how much my thoughts of him had changed. Now, he wasn't the cold prankster guy, he was Jerome. And Jerome was kind, sensitive, funny, and someone I could more than certainly trust.

We stayed out for longer than we'd ever done before, and I found out every last detail about his childhood, his parents, his life... I was going out with my best friend, and I loved it. We kissed for what felt like hours, and my heart seemed to be constantly beating at a ridiculous pace. I'd be pressed against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him, and he'd hold me as close as he possibly could. Every time our tongues met it was like fireworks, it was a feeling I'd never experienced in my life, and I never wanted it to end.

He decided to call it a night when I was half asleep on his shoulder.

"Come on," he whispered. "You need to go to bed."

"Do I have to?" I murmured sleepily, and he chuckled quietly.

"Yes you do..."

I begrudgingly agreed, and then we were saying goodbye in the hallway, taking our time. I didn't want to leave him, I wanted this night to last forever.

"Mara?" he asked suddenly, just as we were leaving.

"Yes Jerome?"

"I love you. I hope you know that."

He smiled his genuine smile, _my _smile, and I couldn't help but burst into a huge grin. For a while, I'd thought I'd loved Mick. I didn't, definitely not. The feelings I'd felt there were nothing, nothing in comparison to this.

I smiled at Jerome, savouring the moment, holding him in my arms.

"I love you too."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

If Jerome had insulted Mick all those weeks ago, Mara would have been angry. She wouldn't have gone to lunch with him, and they never would have spent any time together on that step after lights out. Mara would never have realised that Mick wasn't for her, and she'd have spent months with him, without knowing that she'd be happier with someone else. Jerome wouldn't have stopped liking her, but to avoid showing his sensitive side he would spend have spent his time trying to make her and Mick break up, rather than getting to know her better.

Although it seems stupid that one sentence could change so much, if he had said those fateful words weeks ago, him and Mara may never have got together, and if they did, certainly not as quickly, and it wouldn't have been the same.

Not saying those words was the best decision Jerome ever made.

**Jerome POV**

I walked through the corridors before I finally saw her, putting her books away in the lockers. As she shut the door, I slid into her view.

"Mara, how would you fancy going out for lunch with me, somewhere off campus?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she said, smiling knowingly.

I cocked my head to the side, a slight smile on my face.

"You know what Jerome? I'd love to."

**And that's it, J'ai fin, he terminado :)**

**Thank you so much to all your kind reviews, they make my day! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry to have to stop it here, but it felt like a logical place to finish.**

**I'm debating a sequel, but if not, I'll definitely write another Jara story at some point in the near future :)**

**Love you all!**

**JARA forever 3**


End file.
